Sueño
by nala guerrero
Summary: Por fin pude subir todos los capítulos que borren y la próxima vez estoy segura que no tocare el botón de borrar.
1. Prologo

_**SUEÑO**_

_**Estos personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Clamp.**_

_**Esta historia es total y absolutamente ficticia cualquier similitud con algún hecho real será (seguramente) algo increíble.**_

_**Este fic esta hecho con fines de entretenimiento, perdón si ofendo a alguien**_.

**Prologo –**

Fujitaka Kinomoto, soberano de Noda, avanzaba tambaleándose bajo la bóveda del cielo estrellado. Arremetiendo contra una de las fuentes del frondoso jardín. Provocando en su caída el desprendimiento de uno de los brazos de la estatua de piedra, por la cual brotaba la cristalina agua.

Desafortunadamente cayo boca arriba, recibiendo así un fuerte golpe en el pecho al caer el brazo de piedra.

Tal y como pensó no tardo en llegar a sus oído el sonido del metal chocando contra el suelo.

Pronto estarían allí, frente a él. Dispuestos a acabar con lo que empezaron.

El anciano rey se quedo tendido, expectante. No dio signos de querer huir de nuevo, pues sabía que seria inútil estaba demasiado débil y además sus perseguidores eran demasiados como para despistarlos otra vez.

-"_Por lo menos ellos están a salvo"_-pensó, mientras retenía un quejido de dolor.

Se dio la vuelta e intento evaluar la situación, sopesando sus posibilidades.

Podía quedarse ahí tirado y aguardar la llegada de la muerte o bien intentar levantarse y afrontar su fin de cara, con honor.

La segunda opción pudo más y con un gran esfuerzo retiro el pesado trozo de piedra para después arrastrarse hacia un costado con la intención de apoyarse en la superficie de tierra.

Pero no había conseguido aun enderezarse del todo cuando una voz fría lo detuvo.

-No se mueva-dijo muy cerca de él.

Aun a gatas el rey se quedo inmóvil y volvió despacio su cabeza hacia sus atacantes.

A solo un metro de donde se encontraba, rodeando la fuente de piedra, las imponentes figuras de sus agresores le miraban con las cabezas altas, arrogantes.

Uno de ellos, el que había hablado, fue el que capto toda su atención.

Era alto y corpulento, con la piel muy pálida, fantasmagórica, y el pelo cubierto prematuramente de canas que le daban un toque refulgente bajo la luz de la luna. Lo llevaba largo, como era normal entre la nobleza, y recogido en una coleta. Los ojos; inexpresivos, del mismo color que el hielo, fríos; se mostraban arrogantes ante la figura que yacía ante ellos.

El albino desenvaino su espada del cinto y amenazo con ella al anciano rey.

-No debería haber salido huyendo, viejo estupido- su voz, al igual que todo su aspecto, era fría y neutra- Y ahora dígame donde están.

-Creo recordar que ya se lo dije, señor- balbuceo Fujitaka, de rodillas, indefenso, y con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Dando un toque macabro a su rostro manchado de sangre- No se de que me habla.

-Miente- estallo uno de los atacantes desenvainando también su espada y avanzando amenazador hacia ambos. Pero fue detenido por aquella gélida voz.

-Alto- extendió una mano y con un dedo lo empujo de nuevo hacia los demás- Esto es cosa mía-ordeno.

Despacio avanzo los pocos paso que les separaban y, alzando la hoja de su espada colocándola cerca del cuello del rey, prosiguió en voz pausada.

-No mienta su majestad o será más dolorosa su muerte- hizo un poco de presión y un fino hilo de sangre broto de la cansada piel- Se que ellos siguen aquí, escondidos.

El rey sintió como le subía la adrenalina.

_-"¿Cómo puede saberlo?"-_pensó atemorizado, pero sin cambiar el semblante de su rostro. No dejaría que aquel canalla se saliera con la suya, antes la muerte.

-Sabe que tarde o temprano lo encontraremos-prosiguió- porque alargar su sufrimiento. ¿Donde están?- retiro unos centímetros la hoja de metal de su piel- Dígame donde los oculta y no alargare su sufrimiento.

Fujitaka no respondió, se limito a estirar orgulloso su cuello y alzar la cabeza.

Si debía morir lo haría con honor.

-¿Es que acaso son mas importantes sus vidas que la suya propia?-se burlo- ¿O acaso cree que si ellos escapan con vida su reino no sufrirá mi cólera?

El hombre inclino la cabeza, observando el filo de frió metal bañado con la sangre del rey. La luna se reflejaba, como si de un espejo se tratara, en el. Lentamente fue retirando la espada de su victima, hasta que esta descanso incrustada en el húmedo suelo de tierra.

Se llevo ambas manos a su bota derecha, sin desviar su vista de su presa, y extrajo una pequeña daga con la empuñadura de oro.

-¿La recuerda?- balanceo el arma frente sus ojos- Es la misma que lleva la guardia real, la encargada de proteger la vida del rey-soltó una risa suave-Es irónico que ahora ella sea la encargada de matarte a ti y a tu familia.

Fujitaka alzo su vista y desafiante reto con la mirada a su agresor.

-¿Por qué?- dijo con dificultad.

-Porque, porque, porque… todos me preguntan lo mismo- se burlo jugando con la daga entre sus manos- Y sabe la razón es tan obvia que me extraña que no la conozcan.

-¿Poder?, usted ya tiene de eso.

Su agresor hizo una mueca, que bien podría haberse acercado a una sonrisa.

-Cierto, yo poseo poder, dinero, estatus…-su mueca se torno agria-… pero no el suficiente. La gente no me teme, no acata mis leyes, no se inclinan ante mí como deberían. ¿Sabe porque?

-Porque ellos no son tus esclavos.

-No, no- dijo moviendo la daga de un lado a otro-Porque obedecen a otro, un rey. Pero eso pronto acabara yo me encargare personalmente.- rápidamente con un brusco movimiento introdujo la pequeña daga en el hombro izquierdo del monarca.

Este no grito y tampoco cerró los ojos. Siguió impertérrito, sosteniendo aquella gélida mirada.

-El reino a sido mancillado su alteza-agarro el puñal y con fuerza lo saco del hombro del rey- Y esta noche yo me encargare de purificarlo y devolverlo a manos de sus verdadero dueño.

El silencio se hizo presente en el lugar. Solo roto por el sonido del agua al caer y el ocasional y lejano ulular de un búho nocturno encaramado en lo alto de la muralla, que rodeaba los jardines del castillo, como si buscara ratas y otras alimañas. Escudriñando con sus grandes ojos la desagradable escena que se mostraba ante el.

Un anciano rey desangrado e indefenso, apuñalado en el estomago con una de las armas creadas para protegerlo. Su agresor, un joven de no mas de veinte años, giraba sin compasión el arma blanca dentro del estomago de su victima. Haciendo de su sufrimiento más enloquecedor.

Fujitaka pudo sentir el frió del metal cuando se introdujo en su estomago. Noto la sangre caliente y viscosa que corría libremente por sus heridas. El sabor de esa misma sangre se agolpaba en su boca amenazando con salir.

Era su fin, el fin de su reino, el fin de su vida… pero no el fin de su familia.

-E…llos n...o mo...ri…moriran- escupió junto a una bocanada de sangre-ya de...deben es...tar le…le…lejos- y cayo de bruces, incapaz de aguantar mas el dolor.

El sonido de barias espadas al desenvainar retumbo en la tranquila noche.

-Buscadlos, no deben andar lejos.- miro a su victima que con los ojos cerrados intentaba aguantar el dolor hasta que llegara la hora de partir hacia el otro mundo-Los quiero muertos antes del amanecer. ¡Es una orden!

-Si señor-respondieron al unísono.

Fujitaka abrió atemorizado los ojos.

Tenia la impoluta camisa blanca que usaba para dormir, manchada de sangre y barro. Como buen veterano de guerra y emprendedor de varias cruzadas conocía demasiado bien este tipo de muertes. Lenta y dolorosas.

Probablemente sobreviviría quince o diez minutos mas, mientras los ácidos de su estomago se le iban metiendo en su cavidad torácica envenenándolo despacio.

-El dolor es bueno, su alteza- dijo el hombre antes de sacar con muy poca delicadeza el arma de cuerpo del monarca- No hace ver que seguimos siendo humanos y que podemos sufrir… por los que queremos

El rey cerró los ojos y dejo que sus últimos pensamientos se arremolinaran como si de una tormenta de miedo e inseguridades se tratasen.

-N…no...s…s-otra bocanada de sangre le obstruyo la garganta momentáneamente- sal…saldrá con la s…su…suya T…tsu… kishiro

-Me temo su alteza que ya lo hice-se burlo.

Lo ultimo que el monarca fue capaz de distinguir a través de sus cansados ojos fue el rostro de su asesino, frió y calculador. Después todo quedo oscuro y solo era capaz de escuchar una risa.

Una risa angelical que se elevaba en la oscuridad como un rallo de luz. Y no estaba sola, poco a poco pudo distinguir una visión borrosa.

Una niña de cuatro años, vestida de chico, montando junto aun joven de quince años un corcel blanco como la nieve. No era capaz de distinguir sus facciones pero aun así el rey sabia quienes eran.

La risa de la niña seguía elevándose en la oscuridad de su mente junto a la voz serena del joven. Parecían felices, muy felices.

La imagen fue volviéndose cada vez mas lucida.

Ya era capaz de distinguir los ojos oscuros de su hijo, su cabello castaño oscuro y su sonrisa de superioridad. También era capaz de distinguir el brillo de inocencia de los ojos esmeralda de su hija, su cara angelical y sus bucles castaños recogidos descuidadamente.

¡Su familia!

Se veían tan felices. Tan seguros y despreocupados.

No quería que eso cambiase, ellos no podían sufrir o no descansaría en paz.

Lo ultimo que su mente fue capaz de crear antes de caer en la más absoluta oscuridad, fue aquella inocente sonrisa, aquellos ojos gentiles, aquellas mejillas sonrojadas… aquella dulce voz que como una melodía le hablaba despidiéndose de él.

Una niña de cinco años sonriente sentada en su regazo, contándole la canción de cuna que el debía estar cantando a ella, apoyada por los quejidos de su hermano mayor.

Sus hijos…

_Touya…Sakura…_


	2. Te protegere siempre

_**SUEÑO**_

_**Estos personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Clamp.**_

_**Esta historia es total y absolutamente ficticia cualquier similitud con algún hecho real será (seguramente) algo increíble.**_

_**Este fic esta hecho con fines de entretenimiento, perdón si ofendo a alguien**_.

Capitulo.1.** –**

**Te protegeré siempre ****-**

_-¡TOUYA! ¡Hermanito, no me dejes!-la pequeña niña se retorcía entre los fuertes brazos del capitán de la guardia real._

_Lloraba desconsoladamente mientras era llevada en contra de su voluntad, a lomos de un corcel, hacia el norte. La dirección opuesta a su querido hermano, el cual permanecía cabizbajo al otro lado de aquel sendero. Apretaba impotente las riendas de su caballo, como si con ello pudiese controlar todo el miedo y la rabia que lo invadían._

_Habían destruido su reino, matado a su pueblo, torturado a su guardia y seguramente ha estas alturas asesinado a su padre, el rey._

_Y el no había podido hacer nada… ¿Cómo habría podido?... había sido sacado en mitad de la noche de su lecho y había sido dirigido a través de los pasadizos de las mazmorras hacia las afueras del reino._

_Y ahora después de varias horas de loca huida le obligaban a separarse de la única familia que le quedaba en este mundo, de la única persona a la que el quería mas que a su propia vida._

_-Tranquilo su alteza, es por vuestro bien. Su padre no hubiese querido que ustedes sufrieran-le consoló el capitán mientras intentaba en vano controlar a la joven princesa que se retorcía entre sus brazos- Su ultimo deseo fue que ustedes sobrevivieran y para ello es necesario esto._

_-¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡HERMANITO, HERMANITO NO ME DEJES!-los gritos desgarradores se elevaban en la oscuridad de la noche amenazando con delatarlos y no podían permitirlo._

_El joven príncipe suspiro furioso consigo mismo por lo que iba a hacer y con un brusco tirón de sus riendas dirigió su corcel hacia el camino opuesto de donde se encontraba. Hacia el foco de aquellas lamentaciones._

_-Sakura- casi suspiro el nombre- no llores mas, nos descubrirán y tu no quieres que nos encuentren cierto- su voz era tranquila, controlada a penas, y era destinada a tranquilizar a su hermana menor- si nos encuentran sabes que me mataran, ¿lo sabes cierto?_

_La niña ceso en su intento de huida y cerro los ojos negándose a contestar._

_-¿Lo sabes?-insistió, ella asintió levemente con un gemido- Pues entonces no llores mas pues no tiene caso. Como bien dice el capitán esto es necesario y…_

_-¡NO!-levanto su cabecita y clavo sus llorosos ojos en los fríos de su hermano mayor-¡No quiero!- unas gruesas lagrimas resbalaron por sus rosadas mejillas- Por favor…_

_Touya trago en seco y estiro una mano hasta acariciar la pequeña cabeza, varios rizos juguetones escaparon de debajo de la capucha de la capa de ella._

_-Es el único camino, a mi tampoco me complace pero…es el único modo- retiro la mano como si el solo hecho de tocarla le quemara- Es necesario-repitió mas para si mismo que para ella- Dentro de poco tu agonía será olvidada._

_El capitán bajo la cabeza entristecido. El había sido la mano derecha del rey, había sido testigo del cariño del monarca hacia sus hijos, había sido nombrado guardián de ambos por ello._

_Nadie mejor que el sabia del sufrimiento de aquellos niños._

_Sabía que el joven príncipe era demasía receloso y sobre protector y por lo tanto le estaba constando tanto o más que a la princesa, separarse. Pero también era consciente al igual que su joven amo de la verdad de sus palabras._

_La princesa no era más que una niña, demasiado joven para recordar. Pronto olvidaría lo primeros años de su vida y con ellos todo su dolor. Lo que conllevaba a su vez olvidar a su único hermano, su adorado hermano._

_-Su majestad es la hora, milady nos espera- informo uno de los tres hombres que esperaban al joven heredero._

_Los únicos, incluyendo al capitán, que habían sido capaces de poner a salvo a los príncipes y mantener su vida a la vez. Lord Sasaki, lord Yanahisawa, lord Mihara y el capitán Lord Idomu Terada. Todos ellos eran lo único que quedaba de una guardia de sesenta guardias._

_-Lord Mihara tiene razón su majestad, será mejor que nos marchemos- Touya lo fulmino con la mirada- ella estará bien tranquilo yo la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario._

_-Acaso eso debería tranquilizarme-miro despectivo al capitán que aun forceaba con la pequeña- eras la mano derecha de mi padre y su guardia mas fiel, pero aun teniendo eso en cuenta no conozco nada de usted seguramente será tan joven como yo, ¿con cuantos años cuentas, veinte?-se burlo._

_- Treinta y dos su majestad y aunque tal vez vos me consideréis joven e inexperto o juro por mi vida misma que la cifra que define mi vida no será problema alguna a la hora de proteger a la princesa y si es necesario dar mi vida por ella.. La cuidare y protegeré como si de mi hija se tratase y nunca me separare de su lado._

_-¡Capitán se escuchan cascos de caballos acercándose por el sendero!-informo lord Yanahisawa._

_-¿Qué hacemos mí lord?-pregunto lord Sasaki._

_Terada sostuvo la dura mirada del príncipe durante unos minutos hasta que este sintiéndose derrotado inclino su cabeza y deposito un suave beso en la frente de su hermana menor._

_-No llores monstruo, no me recuerdes, no me busques-le ordeno en un susurro- Yo siempre te querré y aunque nunca nos volvamos a ver para mi siempre serás la única ocupante de mi corazón._

_Dio un tirón de sus riendas y azuzándolas partió hacia su nuevo destino escoltado por los tres lores._

_Su partida fue acompañada por los gritos y lamentos de su hermana._

_Pronto todo quedo en la penumbra y el silencio se hizo presente solo roto por los cascos de los caballos al chocar contra la tierra. Aun eran perseguidos por los secuaces de aquel desgraciado…Lord Sukisiro, el duque Yue Sukisiro. Aquel que había traicionado a su padre y por lo tanto su reino._

_-Siempre te protegeré monstruo da igual donde te encuentres siempre te protegeré- se prometió a si mismo antes de azuzar aun mas las riendas de su cansado corcel y se perdía en la penumbra de la noche._

Touya Mizuki despertó sobresaltado.

En la oscuridad de su alcoba se paso las manos por los cabellos despeinándolos más aun. Había vuelto a tener el mismo sueño.

Todas las noches era igual, se dormía pensando que estaría haciendo ella si aun estuviera viva, y despertaba horas mas tarde perturbado por sus recuerdos.

A tientas buscó una vela en la mesita de noche y la encendió. Con los ojos entornados miro a su alrededor y vio el elegante dormitorio con muebles de caoba y roble ricamente tallados, frescos en las paredes y la gran cama de caoba con dosel en la que aun permanecía acostado.

Todo estaba igual que cuando se quedo dormido, aquella era su habitación.

Lentamente extendió una mano para tomar el batín que colocado cuidadosamente en un extremo del lecho descansaba elegantemente. En la solapa superior derecha pudo distinguir un escudo de armas, su escudo de armas… ¡bah! Tonterías aquel no era su escudo de armas, aquella no era su alcoba, todo era una farsa…pero debía seguirla.

A pesar de contar ya con veintiséis años bien cumplidos seguía estando atado a aquel secreto. Ante los ojos del mundo Touya Kinomoto heredero del trono de Noda había muerto hacia trece años y por lo tanto seria demasiado peligroso para el y su hermana reaparecer ante todos, como resucitado.

El plan de proteger a los únicos herederos del rico reino de Noda había sido muy minucioso con todos los detalles.

Habían utilizado los cadáveres de dos aldeanos de la misma estatura y sexo que los príncipes para sustituirlos, después habían eliminado a todos los soldados enemigos que se cruzaron con ellos para que el plan fuese más creíble. Acto seguido habían ocultado los cuerpos sin vida de los aldeanos en una cueva junto al cuerpo de algunos soldados reales muertos en combate y habían prendido fuego a todos.

Así todos creyeron que habían huido, pero con tan mala suerte que habían muerto en un simple incendio.

Pero la verdad era otra muy distinta.

El había sido conducido junto a una conocida de su padre, una compañera de juegos de cuando el monarca era un niño. La mujer había estado los últimos quince años aislada del mundo junto a su esposo, el cual había muerto un año antes.

La situación era perfecta.

La desgraciada duquesa había sido condenada a no tener hijos, algo que la había hecho enloquecer de tristeza. Por lo que cuando tres soldados se presentaron ante su puerta junto a un joven de trece años y le contaron su historia ella acepto encantada.

Dos años después salio de su exilio pero acompañada de su "_único hijo_" Touya. Todos pensaron que la duquesa había dado a luz dúrate aquellos años y que tras la muerte de su esposo se había sentido demasiado sola para permanecer mas tiempo en exilio. Nadie cuestiono el parentesco de la madura mujer con el joven.

_Es que mi hijo se parece demasiado a mi difunto esposo que descanse en paz_, ponía de excusa cada vez que le preguntaban. Y cuando curioseaban el porque de que no tuviesen noticias del joven antes, ella les contaba que su "_hijo_" había sido aquejado por la misma enfermedad que su padre en su niñez y había estado muy delicado.

Ciertamente nadie puso en duda eso puesto que el joven duque casi nunca hablaba y siempre se veía deprimido y enfermizo. Algo normal si había sufrido una enfermada cardiaca en su niñez, pensaban.

Que equivocados estaban, pero el nunca los corrigió y los años pasaron.

Ahora era el heredero de la fortuna de un hombre al que nunca conoció y trataba como a una madre a la mujer que lo recogió y protegió con sus mentiras años atrás.

Le estaba enormemente agradecido, ella lo había criado, querido como a un hijo y tratado como tal. Le había dado educación y cariño y eso era demasiado para el. Pero a pesar de todo ello seguía extrañando y recordando cada noche al caer en la inconciencia del sueño a su adorada hermanita.

Unos leves golpes en la puerta lo alertaron sacándolo de sus recuerdos y cavilaciones.

-Pase.

La puerta se abrió sin hacer ruido dejando ver una figura pequeña, algo delgada y frágil. El criado se adelanto hasta la cama de su joven señor y lo ayudo a vestirse.

El había sido el criado de confianza de su anterior dueño y habría seguido siéndolo sino fuera por la repentina enfermedad de su señor y la decisión de su esposa de exiliarse en el campo junto a el, solos. Pero después de varios años de no saber nada de ellos la señora lo había hecho buscar para informarlo de la muerte de su esposo y de la llegada de su hijo al que quería que sirviera. El había estado encantado en aquel entonces a pesar del mal humor del joven y de su negación a dirigirle la palabra.

Pero los años habían pasado y a pesar de ser ya un anciano seguía sirviendo a su joven amo con devoción.

-Un mensajero real llego esta mañana con noticias del rey-informo con voz cansada mientras le ayudaba a ponerse sus botas de montar.

-Sigue abajo.

-Si, señor- retiro las prendas de dormir - Le indique que esperase en la biblioteca, señor-dijo mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación pero la profunda voz de su señor lo detuvo en la puerta.

-¿A despertado mi madre?

-No, señor.

El joven lord asintió satisfecho con la respuesta y se dispuso a abandonar la estancia. Pero antes de salir se detuvo ante el criado, el cual era treinta centímetros mas bajo que el y es que Touya Mizuki era una masa de músculo de metro ochenta. Gigantesco, como decía su madre.

-No mencione la visita del emisario real ante mi madre, ¿entendido?

-Como su señoría ordene.

La gallarda figura de Touya Mizuki se dirigió hacia su biblioteca personal en el piso inferior para reunirse con el mensajero real. Aunque tenía una leve impresión de cual era el motivo de su visita.

Su majestad y el se habían hecho amigos años atrás cuando ambos cursaban sus últimos años en la escuela militar. Y a pesar que el joven monarca era dos años menor que el habían congeniado al momento. El, por aquel entonces príncipe, le había contado sus inquietudes y sus responsabilidades. Una de esas inquietudes era la seguridad de su hermana menor de a penas unos meses. El a pesar de no conocerla aun se había mostrado muy protector con ella y con los años lo que fue una siempre inquietud de adolescente se había transformado en un temor de hermano. El protegía a su hermana como si fuera lo mas preciado del mundo, no había ser vivo en la faz de la tierra que escapara de su ira si algo malo le sucedía a la niña.

Era ese el motivo por el cual Touya congeniaba tanto con el monarca, le recordaba a la relación que el mismo mantenía con su hermana cuando eran niños antes de ser separados.

Por eso mismo no se sorprendió al comprobar que tal y como había dicho Hiu, su criado, el mensajero real estaba allí. Lo que si le sorprendió fue comprobar que no era un mensajero como creía sino el capitán de la guardia personal de la princesa Mei-Ling, la hermana del rey.

El capitán Yamazaki.

El hombre estaba de espaldas vestido con el uniforme real y aun con su espada en la vaina.

-¿A que debo el honor capitán Yamazaki?-el aludido se volvió para mirar a su interlocutor.

Era un hombre sereno de un gran sentido del humor. Tenía el cabello castaño y corto, cuerpo musculoso aunque no tanto como el de Touya y en su semblante siempre había una sonrisa sincera. A sus veinticuatro años era todo un donjuán, prueba de ello era el hecho de que la joven princesa estuviera prendada de el. Por eso le sorprendió verlo allí ya que rara vez la pequeña lo dejaba solo.

-Señor, su majestad me dijo que usted me podría ayudar en la misión que se me ha sido encomendada-aclaro.

-¿Y cual es esa tarea que se le a asignado?, si me permite la osadía-cuestiono, mientras que ha paso firme se dirigía hacia una de las butacas que ocupaban la exquisita biblioteca de su madre, sentándose cómodamente.

-Debo partir hacia los límites de la frontera con el reino de Noda -explico con su habitual sonrisa.

-¿Y que le hace pensar que yo podría ayudarle en esa emprenda?-gruño Touya tensándose al momento-Tengo asuntos mas importantes que resolver que estar pendiente de los estupidos intentos de paz de su majestad.

Yamazaki sonrió aun más.

-Su alteza ya me informo de su posible reacción ante el tema querido duque-comento sentándose también en una de las muchas butacas que ocupaban la sala.- Y por ello pensó que llegado ha este punto esto le ayudaría a entrar en razón.

Touya frunció el ceño.

-¿Entrar en razón?-se burlo- Lo dudo. Nunca e estado mas en mis cabales capitán, la repuesta será la misma tanto ahora como dentro de diez años.

-No lo dudo-parecía divertido- pero aun así permítame que lo intente.-saco un trozo de papel amarillento de entre sus ropas y se lo tendió.

Touya lo cogio a regañadientes y con pocos miramientos abrió uno de los cajones del pesado escritorio de pino para extraer de el una pequeña daga. De un seco tajo rompió el sello de cera fría de la corona real.

La nota en si solo constaba de diez líneas bien definidas con una pulcra letra que el atribuyo de inmediato al rey.

Tras leerla minuciosamente el duque levanto la vista del pergamino y fulmino a su acompañante con la mirada.

-Es ridículo porque debería aceptar, yo soy el capitán de la guardia real no una simple marioneta a la cual pueden manejar desde las alturas con unos cuantos hilos o cartas-gruño tirando el mensaje real al suelo-¡Es ridículo!

-Si su alteza piensa que es lo suficientemente importante como para sacrificar a diez de sus hombres mas valientes enviándolos a la boca del lobo, no debe de serlo y por lo tanto tampoco debes de considerarlo así-ya no parecía tan divertido con la situación como antes-Como bien has dicho eres el capitán de la guardia real, eres considerado casi como la mano derecha del rey y aun así rehúsas a cumplir un simple mandato de su alteza, aunque con ello sentencias a tu propio reino, a tu propia familia.- del semblante alegre del capitán ya no quedaba ni rastro de aquella sonrisa burlona.

El joven duque sintió como toda la sangre escapaba de su rostro.

¿Qué se creía aquel tío?

¿Con quien creía que hablaba? No había pasado todos estos años luchando y arriesgando su vida para que ahora llegara él y le echara en cara no ser lo suficientemente valiente o osado, lo suficientemente inteligente o leal, lo suficientemente… ¿Qué? Estupido, ingenuo por haber creído que nunca tendría que volver a escuchar el nombre de sus pesadillas…si eso era.

Si había algo que él no deseaba ser era estupido y si cumplía la petición del rey lo seria. Se pondría entupidamente en peligro al igual que sentenciaría a la muerte a todos aquellos que arriesgaron su vida para mantenerlo a él con vida.

-Si eso es todo lo que deseaba decirme capitán, le pediré que se marche lo antes posible de mis dominios y…

-¿Sus dominios? Creo que no Mizuki.

-Sin embargo yo creo que si, este es mi hogar, el suelo que pisa me pertenece al igual que la butaca en la cual se encuentra sentado así que si fuese inteligente saldría de mis propiedades antes de que me vea en la obligación de sacarlo yo mismo.

-Será muy interesante presenciarlo-murmuro su visitante.

-Si insiste-gruño el duque volviendo a empuñar la daga que minutos antes había utilizado para abrir la misiva del rey- Su ultima oportunidad Yamazaki salga de mis terrenos o yo mismo me encargare de sacarlo solo que con los pies por delante.

Yamazaki sonrió burlo y despreocupadamente desengancho la hebilla de su cinturón dejando caer su espada con el, estrellándose esta con un estrépito en el suelo de piedra.

-¿Atacaría a un hombre desarmado duque?

Touya no se inmuto y manteniendo la pequeña daga aun entre sus dedos se incorporo de su asiento, caminando hasta su victima indefensa.

-No es contra usted capitán contra quien debo desatar mi ira, que créame no es poca-murmuro una vez estuvo delante de el.

Yamazaki volvió a sonreír más ampliamente.

-Es la mejor noticia que me a dado hasta ahora duque-se burlo.

-Todo lo contrario de usted que tan solo me trae dolores de cabeza-gruño mientras regresaba de nuevo hacia el escritorio y habría el primer cajón de este.

-Yo no diría tanto, tan solo debe acompañar al grupo de reconocimiento hasta la frontera, una vez allí ellos sabrán como actuar. Usted solo debe esperar a que regresen con el tratado de paz y trasladarlo hasta el palacio sano y salvo-explico-Ni siquiera tendrá que permanecer cerca del límite, podrá aguardar el regreso de los soldados…

-Si es que regresan-le interrumpió Touya monótonamente mientras giraba la pequeña daga entre sus dedos, provocando que algunos destellos escaparan de la empuñadura de oro de esta y llamando así la atención de su acompañante.

-¿Dónde consiguió esa daga capitán?-inquirió nervioso-Es exactamente igual que las utilizadas por el reino de…

-Se la arrebate a un soldado moribundo cuando era un niño.-corto el duque arrojando la daga al cajón y cerrando con muy poca delicadeza este.-Por lo visto su rey había muerto así que pensé que ya no la necesitaría.

Y no mentía era cierto que la había conseguido a través de un soldado moribundo, mas concretamente de uno de los miembros de su escolta personal antes de que este fuese alcanzada con una flecha aquella fatídica noche.

-De acuerdo capitán acepto su petición pero tan solo con la condición de no sobrepasar las murallas de la aldea de Tai-Peg- el cambio brusco de conversación desoriento un poco al capitán permitiendo así a Touya sacar una pequeña llave de hierro de uno de los pliegues de su camisa y cerrar el cajón con llave- Me parece que es mas que justo dado que la susodicha aldea esta en los limites de la frontera y a su vez fuertemente vigilada.

-Si…si por supuesto. Pero aun así deberá estar preparado por si el enemigo decide traicionarnos.

-Cosa que seria mas lógica y razonable dado su itinerario- gruño Touya- Y ahora si ya a acabado me gustaría que saliese, esta vez sin formar ningún numerito, no me gustaría que mi pobre madre supiese de mi próximo viaje. Últimamente esta bastante delicada de salud y seria cruel preocuparla inútilmente ¿no cree capitán?

-Claro, por supuesto.-algo confundido aun debido al giro inesperado que había adquirido la situación, el capitán recogió su empuñadura y salio de la habitación silenciosamente.

Pero el silencio no duro demasiado.

-¿Touya, querido?-la cansada voz de la duquesa se hizo notar en la habitación minutos después.

Con paso vacilante y ciñéndose el manto un poco mas sobre sus hombros para resguardarse del frío de aquella mañana se acerco a su único hijo; que permanecía apoyado en el escritorio, contemplando el suelo pensativo.

-No deberías mentir así a la gente y aun más si involucras en tus patrañas la salud de tu anciana madre- le reprendió.

Touya sonrió apesadumbrado.

-¿Cuánto habéis oído?

-Lo suficiente como para saber que el rey ha perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba y que te ha arrastrado a ti con ella- recrimino la madura mujer frunciendo los labios.

-Sabíais que tarde o temprano tendría que ir, se lo debo-su voz sonó ronca debido al tiempo transcurrido en silencio.

-¿Deber?, te equivocas tu no le debes nada, es mas nunca contrajisteis ninguna deuda. No se puede ser esclavo y señor al mismo tiempo Touya.

-Perdone la brusquedad duquesa pero a menos que el mundo se aya paralizado y vuelto del revés yo nunca he sido señor y mucho menos esclavo.

-Sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando-gruño la madura mujer ciñéndose de nuevo el manto con brusquedad.

Touya permaneció en silencio, apoyado contra la estructura de madera del escritorio.

Sus manos despeinaban una y otra vez sus cabellos de manera nerviosa mientras que sus ojos permanecían fuertemente cerrados.

-No puedes negar lo que eres y tampoco que otros lo hagan por ti- le recrimino la duquesa- Nunca debiste entrar en la corte del rey y aun mas aceptar el cargo de capitán de su ejercito. Es demasiada responsabilidad para…

-No es ni la milésima parte de la responsabilidad que tendría que haber asumido duquesa. Y tampoco es un peso por el cual me queje ya que si no recuerda mal fui instruido desde niño para algo más grande.- a pesar de que las palabras habían sido pronunciadas en apenas susurros la duquesa de Mizuki pude percibirlas todas y cada una de ellas.

Abatida retrocedió sobre sus pasos hasta chocar contra una de las butacas, aquella que minutos antes había ocupado el mensajero del rey, y poco a poco fue sentándose en ella sin apartar su vista ni un solo minuto del apuesto rostro del joven parado enfrente de ella.

-¿Esa es la causa?- se aventuro a preguntar después de un corto periodo en silencio-¿Esa es la razón de tu comportamiento suicida?

El joven no respondió inmediatamente, primero abrió los ojos y se separo del escritorio para acto seguido acercarse a la mujer que decía ser su madre y arrodillarse ante ella hasta quedar a su misma altura. Y tomando una de sus desgastadas manos entre las suyas le contesto.

-No.

-¿Entonces cual? Dime Touya, cual es la razón por la cual quieres presentarte ante la muerte en bandeja de plata.-gimió la duquesa desesperada.

-Sakura…-fue la única respuesta por parte de el.

Pero no hizo falta ninguna aclaración para hacer comprender a la madura mujer a que se refería.

-Este no es lugar para hablar de ese tema Touya-murmuro la mujer algo asustada- ¿Por qué no lo dejamos para otro…?

-Ella murió. Es ha ella ha quien le debo mi lealtad por lo tanto

Las vacías palabras del joven sobresalto a la duquesa enmudeciéndola.

El joven duque seguía arrodillado ante ella estrechando su mano marchita por los años, como un niño asustado buscando consuelo en el regazo de su madre en una noche tormentosa.

-Touya por favor, alguien podría escucharnos…

-Ella murió…-repitió el capitán ignorando las advertencias de la duquesa-…y es por ello por que luchare duquesa. Luchare por ella y por nadie más.

-Touya…

La duquesa extendió una de sus manos con la intención de calmar a su hijo pero antes de que esta llegase a posarse en el varonil hombro el joven se incorporo dejando caer la mano que minutos antes sostenía.

Su rostro era como una mascara. Una mascara de tristeza y odio. Odio por aquellos le habían arrebatado lo más preciado de su vida.

-Tenéis razón madre-murmuro- Este no es lugar ni momento para hablar de ello, será mejor que volváis a vuestros aposentos antes de que vuestra doncella note su ausencia- e inclinándose beso las pálidas mejillas de la dama.

Acto seguido abandono la estancia dejando a la duquesa de Mizuki sola.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No sabría si despertó debido a los tenues rayos de luz, que se filtraban a través de las cortinas de encaje blanco que cubrían el ventanal o por el hecho de intuir lo que estaba por llegar.

Pero eso ya no importaba demasiado, puesto que estaba despierta.

Perezosamente salio de entre las sabanas y bajo ágilmente de la gran cama con un ligero salto.

Extendió su pálida mano hacia los pies de esta y cogio una delicada túnica de seda blanca. Se la puso ágilmente mientras caminaba descalza hacia el gran ventanal, corrió las cortinas y abrió las puertezuelas de cristal.

La habitación daba a al sur y desde ella podía divisar el gran lago y los espesos bosques fronterizos con el reino de Kowloon.

El sol brillaba en toda su belleza y el cielo estaba claro y luminoso. Los árboles de cerezo del patio trasero ya comenzaban a florecer avisando a los habitantes de la pequeña casa solariega de la llegada de la primavera.

-Buenos días mi niña, ¿Qué tal descansaste?- pregunto una dulce voz a sus espaldas.

La muchacha sonrió.

La señora Nakuru siempre había sido famosa por su sigilo.

-Como un querubín. Y usted, ¿Cómo despertó señora Nakuru?-inquirió dándose la vuelta y contemplando a su interlocutora.

Una mujer de mediana edad le sonreía alegremente desde el marco de la puerta abierta de su alcoba. Llevaba puesto el característico uniforme de la servidumbre, un vestido sencillo y negro con una pequeña cofia y un encaje blanco. Humilde y práctico. Su pelo castaño ya con algunas canas estaba recogido en un apretado moño que ayudaba a perfilar las facciones de su hermoso rostro, a pesar del ya evidente paso de los años.

-No demasiado bien- le contesto mientras entraba en la habitación junto a dos mujeres más y cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Fue entonces cuando la joven se percato de que entre dos chicas de la servidumbre cargaban un pesado baúl. Las pobres chicas no tenían fuerza suficiente y debían llevarlo casi arrastrándolo.

-Su majestad el rey pensó que seria apropiado enviaros algunos obsequios- le informo al ver la cara de confusión de la joven ante ella- Aunque debo admitid pequeña que vuestro protector debería haber esperado a una hora mas decente para enviarlos.- comento la criada mientras observaba como las otras dos muchachas del servicio acababan su faena.

Una vez que depositaron el pesado baúl en el suelo con algo de esfuerzo. Hicieron una profunda reverencia y se marcharon en silencio, no sin antes depositar una jarra con agua caliente y un lienzo blanco encima del tocador.

Fue entonces cuando la mujer continua hablando.

-No sabes mi niña el trabajo que costo convencer al mensajero real de que vos estabais dormida y por ello no lo podíais recibir- refunfuño- Esta vez estuvo muy cerca señorita.

-Pero no paso nada, el mensajero no lo descubrió y su majestad por lo tanto tampoco, ¿no es así querida Nakuru?-opino la joven alegremente mientras se sentaba en enfrente del tocador y comenzaba a asearse la cara.

Nakuru suspiro resignada.

¿Qué podía hacer ella, si esa niña era una cabezota y no quería ver el peligro al cual estaba expuesta cada noche al escaparse de la casa solariega?

-Aun así pequeña deberías tener mas cuidado, la rueda del destino siempre a sido muy traicionera y si su majestad supiese de vuestras escapadas nocturnas…

La joven sonrió resignada, todas las mañanas tenían la misma conversación y aunque a estas alturas la señora Nakuru debería saber que no la convencería de cambiar de rutina siempre lo intentaba.

Desde que tenia memoria ella había estado a su lado, cuidándola como si de su hija se tratase.

Recordaba que había despertado en aquella misma habitación hacia algunos años atrás, siendo apenas una niña. Que había sido informada de la muerte de sus padres, padres a los que no recordaba, y que había sido muy afortuna al haber podido sobrevivir.

Era por ello que durante sus primeros años había estado bastante deprimida ante la perspectiva de haber olvidado a su familia. Fue justamente en aquellos años cuando su protector el rey había puesto a su disposición a la señora Nakuru.

Ese había sido sin duda el mejor regalo que su majestad podría haberle hecho y también el primero si no contaba el hecho de haberla rescatado de la guerra y haberse hecho cargo de ella.

Había sido tan bueno y generoso con ella y con el tiempo incluso había accedido a contarle cosas de su pasado, aunque escasas ya que al monarca no le gustaba hablar de ello, como por ejemplo que sus padres habían muerto en la rebelión del reino de Noda y que su majestad la había encontrado a ella en el palacete de su familia semi-inconciente junto al cuerpo sin vida de su madre.

Por otra parte decía que ella, su madre, había sido su amor de infancia y que por el amor que en algún momento le proceso la habían acogido a ella.

Incluso le había dicho cual era su nombre: Sakura.

El mismo nombre que su madre ya que ambas eran tan hermosas como un cerezo en flor.

Había sido tan bondadoso y amable con ella y aun lo era, que a veces no entendía como era posible que su servidumbre le temiese. E incluso llegase a tacharlo de tirano.

-El mensajero real también trajo una carta para ti mi niña, la deposite dentro del baúl junto con los vestidos y tocados que su majestad le envió….-parloteaba Nakuru sin que Sakura fuese consciente de ello.

La joven seguía sumida en sus pensamientos.

Era tal su despiste que no percibió cuando Nakuru comenzó a cepillarle su larga cabellera castaña ni tampoco cuando la ayudo a incorporase y llevándola a una habitación contigua la ayudo a despojarse de su camisón. No fue consciente de nada hasta que con la ayuda de la mujer se sumergió en una gran tina de agua caliente.

Fue entonces cuando la calida agua rozo su piel que la joven se percato de donde se encontraba.

-¿Esta acaso demasiado caliente señorita?-inquirió la mujer al percibir en el rostro de la joven una pizca de sorpresa.

-N…no esta bien-se apresuro a contestar-Es perfecta, gracias.

Nakuru sonrió complacida por haber podido ayudarla en algo y silenciosamente se retiro a la habitación contigua para comenzar a sacar del baúl algunos vestidos para examinarlos detenidamente, dejando a Sakura sumida en un relajante baño.

La bañera era tan larga que pudo sumergirse por completo, cabello y todo.

Unos leves golpes en la puerta hicieron que la joven retornase a la superficie, mientras que pequeñas y cristalinas gotas corrían juguetonas por su rostro.

-¿Si?-pregunto.

-Traigo su ropa señorita, ¿Puedo pasar?-inquirió una dulce voz desde el otro lado.

Una leve sonrisa se formo en los rosados labios de la joven.

Lentamente y teniendo cuidado de no resbalar, salio de la tina y envolvió su delicado cuerpo ahora sonrojado por la calidez del agua, en un suave kimono blanco.

-Adelante.-indico mientras secaba cuidadosamente sus cabellos con una pequeña toalla.

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente dejando pasar a la criada. La mujer traía consigo otra toalla un poco mas grade y un frasco de cristal tallado cuyo contenido eran esencias de plantas aromáticas.

Con cuidado Nakuru retiro el pequeño corcho que servia de tapón y vertió unas cuantas gotas en el cuello y hombros de su señora, la cual de espaldas a ella se había quitado el kimono blanco quedando desnuda.

Una vez perfumada la criada cubrió a su señora con la toalla que había traído.

-¿A que se debe tu impaciencia querida Nakuru?- inquirió la joven una vez que la suave tela de la toalla la cubrió- No han pasado mas que minutos desde que comencé a tomar mi baño y aun así tu lo has interrumpido, sabes que me gusta que dure exactamente una hora.

-Perdone señorita, pero pensé que no querría llegar tarde.

Sakura levanto una ceja como invitando a la madura mujer a continuar hablando mas esta no lo hizo.

-¿Tarde a donde?- pregunto al fin mientras era conducida de nuevo a sus aposentos y sentada ante el tocador.

Nakuru le sonrió cariñosamente a través del cristal mientras tomaba el cepillo y comenzaba a cepillar sus cabellos, desenredándolos.

-A la misa por su puesto.

Sakura abrió los ojos asustada.

-¿Tan tarde es?- le pregunto girando sobre el asiento y quedando ante ella.

La criada volvió a sonreír cariñosamente y empujándola levemente volvió a situarla ante el espejo para continuar con su tarea.

Aquella chiquilla era sumamente agradable pero tenia un terrible defecto…era toda una dormilona.

-Tranquila señorita aun falta media hora para que comience la santa misa.

Sakura suspiro aliviada. No seria la primera vez que era reñida por faltar a dicha misa por llegar tarde, su majestad era muy estricto en ese tema. El quería que Sakura tomase el camino del señor y para ello no podía faltar nunca a las ceremonias religiosas aunque eso conllevase más de una carrera.

Nakuru comenzó a recoger los rizos castaños con un lazo, dejándolos recogidos en la parte posterior y permitiendo que algunos juguetones cayesen sobre su frente y cuello.

Acta seguida le coloco una pequeña cadena de plata con una cruz del mismo material incrustada en esmeraldas, el mismo color que los ojos de la joven, en el cuello de Sakura.

-Siempre me fascino-comento la joven jugando con la cruz que caía sobre el limito de sus pechos, brillando ante el mínimo movimiento.- Su majestad dice que perteneció a mi madre.

-Mmmm.

Sakura cerró los ojos y suspiro, intentaba imaginarse a aquella mujer que años atrás había sido su madre.

Nada ocurrió, como siempre su memoria no iba más aya de los doce años, era como si su mente se hubiese cerrado y no permitiese volver en el pasado. A veces cuando en la oscuridad de la noche la angustia y tristeza la envolvían Sakura intentaba forzar algún recuerdo, pero siempre obtenía el mismo resultado.

Nada.

Frustrada la joven volvió a abrir los ojos encontrándose ante si al reflejo de una chica de unos quince años de tez blanca, debido a la falta de sol, ojos verdes y abundantes pestañas; su nariz era pequeña y un poco respingona, tenia labios finos y rosados y la cara en forma de corazón. Su pelo castaño enmarcaba su rostro en pequeños rizos juguetones.

-Estáis preciosa pequeña-comento Nakuru detrás de ella- Parecéis toda una dama de noble cuna.

Sakura sonrió a penas. Nunca se había considerado importante y mucho menos de la nobleza, aquel mundo no estaba hecho para ella, demasiadas normas, demasiados protocolos, demasiadas mascaras…

Aquel mundo que sus sirvientas tanto idolatraban no era más que un mundo de mentiras y demonios en el cual ella, Sakura, se había visto sumergida sin previo aviso. Ella prefería cabalgar por las praderas cercanas, no permanecer sentada tomando el te y viendo como otros lo hacían; ella prefería correr libre por el campo para que la brisa acariciara su rostro, no permanecer encerrada estudiando y aprendiendo a hablar dialectos ya muertos; ella prefreía ser natural vestir cómoda, no llevar esos apretados modelitos y esas pomposas joyas que pesaban como cien pedruscos.

Pero no podía quejarse, no podía hablar ni expresar su pesadez; por respeto a su majestad debía permanecer callada y acatar casa uno de aquellos suplicios y más.

-Si usted no dice señora Nakuru.

-Claro que si mi niña, tu has caso ha esta anciana que yo se mucho de eso-comento su compañera feliz ajena al abatimiento de la joven.

Aun comentándole lo hermosa que se veía la criada volvió hacia el baúl que minutos antes habían dejado en la alcoba, encima había preparado un sencillo vestido azul con adornos en plata. Lo tomo con cuidado y se dirigió hacia el biombo* donde la aguardaba, con un brazo extendido hacia fuera, la joven.

Le paso la su ropa interior y después el vestido, por ultimo corrió las mamparas del biombo cerrándolo y colocándose de espaldas a la joven le ayudo a colocarse el corsé.

-No lo apriete mucho señora Nakuru, esta prenda infernal podría asfixiarme.

La criada rió por lo bajo.

-Lo siento señorita pero es necesario, esta prenda infernal como usted la llama sirve para definir su silueta y para ello necesita estar bien ajustada-le respondió dando un fuerte tirón de los corceles, ignorando las protestas y gruñidos de la joven, y ajustado la dicha prensa.

Unos leves golpes en la puerta ahogaron las protestas de la joven, Nakuru miro a su señora interrogante esta asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

-Adelante.

La criada se apresuro a llegar a la puerta y abrirla. En el umbral esperaba una mujer que contaba con pocos años más que Sakura de tez nívea y cabellos como la noche misma. Tenía los ojos azules como el océano, en ellos brillaban una luz grata y calida. Sus ropas, lujosas y cargadas de exquisitos adornos de oro y rubíes, eran muy diferentes de las que estaban habitualmente acostumbrados ha ver.

-Marquesa, ¿A que debo su grata visita?-pregunto Sakura inclinando levemente su cabeza en señal de respeto.

La mujer contemplo a la joven ante si durante algunos minutos antes de dignarse a hablar.

-Su majestad me ha comunicado que tenía pensado asistir a la misa de la mañana, ¿es así?

-Ciertamente su alteza.

Los oscuros ojos de la marquesa recorrieron la habitación posándose en cada detalle hasta llegar de nuevo a la joven que se encontraba ante ella.

-Bien-pensó un momento sus palabras sopesando cual serian las mas indicadas-espero no equivocarme al asegurar que su majestad esperaba que vos asumierais el camino del señor liberándoos así el deber de contraer nupcias.

-A si es.

Una débil sonrisa se formo en los rosados labios de la marquesa.

-Perfecto –dio una pequeña palmada provocando que sus pulseras chocasen sonando así delicadamente- Me complace estar correctamente informada.-aclaro.

-Perdón, no se lo que su alteza pretende que…

-Tranquila, voz no habéis hecho nada y tampoco debéis hacerlo-se volvió hacia Nakuru que aun permanecía junto a la puerta abierta- informar a mi criado de que prepare el carruaje partimos inmediatamente.

La criada parpadeo confundida pero enseguida salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Una vez que la marquesa estuvo segura de que estaba sola camino hacia el tocador y sentándose en la butaca mirando hacia Sakura comenzar a hablar.

-Se que debéis estar muy confundida querida, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta lo sorprendente de mi llegada, pero en mi defensa debo aseguraros que no a sido por placer si no por mandato-explico mientras acomodaba delicadamente la falda de su vestido.-Su majestad me ordeno que así fuese. En palacio ha habido rumores últimamente de que los rebeldes del reino de Noda están invadiendo los reinos colindantes, como vos comprenderéis a pesar de que nuestro reino firmo un tratado de paz con Noda al igual que el reino de Kowloon eso no nos asegura la supervivencia ante una futura guerra. Por ello su alteza a decidido que lo mas prudente y seguro para vos querida es que marchéis lejos de aquí para ello su majestad el rey Kerberos ha dispuesto una escolta especial para vos, entre esa escolta me encuentro yo.- Tomo un poco de aire y desviando la mirada continuo- Como esposa del capitán de sus tropas gozo de mas protección que otros nobles de mayor alcurnia por ello su majestad decidió que a partir de ahora mi escolta seria la vuestra y que yo seria su institutriz

Saura la contemplo incrédula.

¿Una guerra? ¿Y seria próxima?

-Pensé que los rebeldes de Noda habían sido apaciguados tras la caída de sus soberanos hacia años.

La marquesa sonrió tristemente.

-En realidad los rebeldes fueron los causantes de la caída del reino y su líder es ahora el soberano de este. Vos no debéis acordaros puesto que vuestro reino natal queda más allá del mar según su alteza. Tras la guerra que sucedió al levantamiento el líder de los rebeldes intento hacer las paces con los reinos vecinos y firmo un tratado de paz, pero desde que los reyes de ambos reinos murieron y dejaron el trono a sus sucesores la amenaza de guerra ha ido creciendo poco a poco.

-Su alteza – la voz de Nakuru resonó en los pasillos al mismo tiempo que unos golpes en la puerta-el carruaje ya esta preparado-informo entrando en la estancia.

-Perfecto, ¿Dónde se encuentra?

-En la parte trasera su alteza-informo la criada haciendo una profunda reverencia.

-Excelente- estiro la tela de la falda de su vestido de nuevo y se levanto. Acomodo la cola del vestido y volviéndose hacia la criada dijo- prepare el equipaje de su señora. Tan solo unas cuantas prendas necesarias, el resto del equipaje será el baúl que recibió por parte de su majestad-se apresuro a añadir.- Os espero a bajo en cinco minutos querida, nuestro viaje es largo y no es aconsejable demorar mas.

-Como vos ordenéis su alteza- y inclinándose rozo sus labios en la pálida mano de la marquesa- Su alteza que pasara con mi servidumbre.-se atrevió a preguntar.

-La competente será trasladada al palacio y la demás pues…- hizo una floritura con la mano dando a entender que no tenía importancia.

Y dicho esto abandono la habitación tal y como había venido, con elegancia.

Durante los minutos en los cuales Nakuru se dispuso a hacer el equipaje de su señora la joven no se movió de su sitio junto a la ventana abierta.

Cuando todo estuvo listo y no quedaba más tiempo la joven salio de la que fue su alcoba y caminando a través de los pasillos de la casa solariega llegando a la entrada trasera, irónicamente la que ella utilizaba para sus escapadas nocturnas, que daba justo al lado del establo. Allí junto a los árboles de cerezo esperaba un carruaje sencillo con dos caballos y tres cocheros, que de no ser porque había sido informada antes nunca hubiese sido consciente de que eran soldados de su majestad. Dentro del carruaje la esperaba la marquesa.

Melancólica hecho un ultimo vistazo a la hermosa casa y sus alrededores, o por lo menos los que su corta estatura le permitía; le dio un abrazo a Nakuru rezando en su interior por que estuviese a salvo cuando ella partiese.

-Debemos darnos prisa milady-le apresuro uno de los guardias.

Sakura suspiro y cerrando el broche en forma de estrella de su capa subió los tres peldaños de la carroza, introduciéndose en ella y sentándose en el asiento de frente a la marquesa.

Las puertezuelas se cerraron inmediatamente y en pocos minutos la imagen del que fuese su hogar desaparecía en la lejanía dejando tan solo recuerdos en su corazón y varias lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-No os preocupéis querida ellos no correrán peligro, no amenos si son inteligentes- la consoló la marquesa tendiéndole un pañuelo de seda blanco- Ahora debes preocuparte por otros asuntos querida.-hizo una pausa esperando a que la joven se repusiese- Nuestro viaje deberá durar dos días exactos y nos dirigiremos primero a un pueblo fronterizo entre Kowloon y Noda, allí pasaremos la noche para después atravesar el reino de Kowloon por el sur alejados de Noda ahorrándonos así asaltadores y bandidos. Según el capitán de la escolta deberíamos llegar al monasterio de las afueras de Kowloon pasados esos dos días. De allí partiremos en barco hacia Rixzo.- le informo.

-¿Y que sucedería se el viaje durase mas su alteza?

La marquesa permaneció unos minutos en silencio razonando su respuesta.

-Entonces no tendríamos escapatoria alguna.-respondió al fin- tendríamos que ocultarnos entre las gentes y esperar al momento preciso.

Sakura apretó los puños arrugando así la tela de su vestido.

¿Tan ciega había estado que ni siquiera se había percata del peligro que corría?

¿De la futura guerra?

-Si ese momento llegase deseo que vos querida me hagáis unas promesas- murmuro la marquesa sacándola de sus pensamientos-Nadie sabe de vuestra relación con su majestad y como comprenderéis dado el futuro que nos aguarda seria aconsejable que por siguiente continuara así un poco mas…

-Quiere que niegue mi relación con su alteza-repitió la joven.

La marquesa sonrió complacida.

-Exactamente, la otra promesa es que dejéis de llamarme su alteza. Seria un tanto sospechoso ¿no creéis? A partir de ahora para vos soy Tomoyo Hirarizawa.

-Como vuestra alteza…

-No, no.

-Perdón, como vos gustéis Tomoyo.

La marquesa sonrió complacida.

-A si esta mejor y para que te resulte menos incomodo yo también os llamare por vuestro nombre Sakura.-Comento contemplándola con una mezcla cariño y preocupación en sus oscuros ojos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Takashi Yamazaki gritó triunfante, al frenar su caballo bruscamente a pocos pasos de las gastadas puertas de roble del pueblo.

-¡Me debes veinte monedas de oro, Mizuki! -exclamó por encima del hombro cuando el duque llegó al galope detrás de él, en su caballo. Touya hizo una mueca sombría a su sonriente acompañante.

-¡Dios santo! Los dos podrían haberse roto la nuca, ¿saben?- grito uno de los soldados llegando junto a ellos.

-Eso lo dices porque tú no ganaste querido Satoshi.

Ambos hombres se miraron durante un segundo antes de romper en carcajadas mientras hacían girar en círculo sus caballos en torno al caballo del soldado el cual respiraba a duras penas reventado.

-Siempre tan mal perdedor Seng- comento entre risas otro soldado que acababa de llegar.

Detrás de el iban llegando los ocho soldados restantes de la tropa.

Una vez que todos estuvieron en la entrada y que las risas y bromas a costa del malhumorado soldado cesaron el capitán Mizuki se adelanto y con voz de hierro se dispuso a dar las ordenes pertinentes.

-Cinco de vosotros seguiréis el camino hacia el reino de Noda, dos permanecerán en la entrada del palacio vigilando y tres entregareis el mensaje del rey a su soberano. El resto cubrirá los límites de la frontera para que ningún soldado enemigo la atraviese. Y si llega a suceder uno de vosotros vendrá a avisarme, yo me hospedare en la taberna del pueblo. ¿Entendido?

-¡SI SEÑOR!

-¡Bien pues en marcha!

-Estas seguro de que no quieres entregar personalmente la misiva tal y como su majestad os insinuó – pregunto el capitán Yamazaki, una vez que los soldados se fueron dispersado, bajando del caballo de un salto – yo creí que nada ni nadie atemorizaba a Touya Mizuki, ¿acaso me equivoco?- se burlo.

El aludido inclino levemente su cabeza sin bajar del caballo y con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro le contesto.

-Yo en tu lugar no intentaría buscarme las cosquillas capitán tenga en cuenta que su puesto y su cuello están en mis manos- y con rápido movimiento desenvaino su espada y la poso en el cuello de su compañero- Usted decide.

Yamazaki sonrió divertido y sin quitarle ojo al capitán de la guardia real respondió con un falso tono de miedo.

-Oh, no. Piedad por favor-soltó una carcajada y de un manotazo retiro la espada-Deberías saber, tanto como todos saben, que no soy fácil de intimidar capitán.

Touya ensancho su sonrisa y envainando de nuevo su espada murmuro apenas.

-No pareces tan valiente cuando la doncella de la princesa esta presente. Quien sabe tal vez a ella le resulte gracioso vuestro comportamiento aun mas si vuestro foco de burla es su adorado capitán Mizuki-levanto una ceja al ver la cara de desagrado de su acompañante- o sea yo.

-Eso es injusto.

-Nadie dijo que el mundo fuese justo-murmuro mas para si que para el y bajando también de su caballo se dispuso a entrar en la aldea con la esperanza de que aquella misión suicida acabase pronto.

**Uffff¡, pensé que nunca lo iba a acabar jeje.**

**Y es que aunque se lea rápido escribirlo es bastante complicado mucho mas de lo que yo creía. Debo añadir en mi defensa que soy novata en esto.**

**Porfis no sean muy duros siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii¡**

**Espero que no me aya quedado muy largo , es que como ya he dicho es mi primera historia larga y no sabia muy bien como hacerla. Espero que lo hayan podido comprender todo aunque ahora que lo pienso bien no he dicho nada del otro mundo para que se liaran ¿no?. Es mas creo que e sido demasiado claro…**

**Uff no se esto es un lió…, necesito un segundo sabático**

**Vocabulario**

***Biombo:** Mampara compuesta de varios bastidores unidos por medio de goznes, que se cierra, abre y despliega. Típica de Japón.


	3. Suerte

_**SUEÑO**_

_**Estos personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Clamp.**_

_**Esta historia es total y absolutamente ficticia cualquier similitud con algún hecho real será (seguramente) algo increíble.**_

_**Este fic esta hecho con fines de entretenimiento, perdón si ofendo a alguien**_.

Capitulo.2.** –**

**- ****Suerte ****-**

Agotada y algo dolorida contemplo a través de las cortinas azules de la ventanilla la gran muralla de piedra gris que se erguía como un gigante frente a ellos. Un gigante sombrío en la oscura noche, con dos pequeños puestos de vigilancia en los extremos de las grandes puertas de hierro que servían de protección a la aldea.

Los alrededores eran lo que Sakura suponía un claro ejemplo de la guerra, según le había informado la marquesa, la tierra era estéril y aya donde se mirase solo se podía vislumbrar penumbra, polvo y piedras.

Pronto estuvieron junto a las grandes puertas de metal, dos soldados ataviados con un uniforme similar se acercaron hacia el coche de caballos. Levantaron sus armas y apuntando a dos de los guardias disfrazados de lacayos preguntaron:

-Identifíquense. ¿Cuál es el motivo de vuestra presencia aquí?

-Somos lacayos de la marquesa de Hirarizawa. Estamos de viaje al reino de Kowloon desde el reino de Clow en misión de escolta para dos de sus doncellas.-contesto el guardia que llevaba las riendas.

Los dos guardias se miraron un segundo y con un ligero cabezazo el que había hablado primero le indico a su acompañante que lo comprobase.

Pronto unos pesados pasos se escucharon al otro lado de la partezuela, Sakura y la marquesa se miraron expectantes un segundo para después dirigir su mirada hacia la puerta ya abierta donde un hombre corpulento con una espesa barba negra y un sucio uniforme las contemplaba.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto su compañero desde la parte delantera.

El soldado sonrió ladinamente y pasando su mirada lujuriosa de la marquesa a Sakura dijo:

-Son solo dos crías- después volviendo su rostro hacia su compañero continuo- Dos lindas señoritas,¿quieres comprobarlo tu mismo?

En los labios del primer soldados se dibujo también una sonrisa astuta.

-Por su puesto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los finos dedos se deslizaron por el cristal tallado de la botella, alzándola para llenar con su contenido dulzor y embriagante la copa vacía de su acompañante. Normalmente esta tarea la habría realizado el solo pero hoy era un día especial, él la había mandado llamar y es que si algo había aprendido con los años era que para despejar la mente de cualquier preocupación la mejor solución era una buena botella y una exuberante joven.

Dejo la botella sobre la mesa de nuevo y sutilmente tironeo un poco de su corpiño provocando que su nada recatado escote bajara tres dedos mostrando aun más, si era posible, sus pechos.

-Aquí tenéis su alteza- dijo melosamente alzando la copa rebosarte de licor y bebiendo un pequeño sorbo de la suya propia.

Touya alzo la mano y sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada la apuro rápidamente. Necesita alejar de su mente todos aquellos recuerdos e ideas de venganza, no le convenía ponerse en evidencia estando tan cerca del enemigo.

-Su alteza esta demasiado tenso-susurro la mujer a su oído sensualmente.

Podía notar claramente en su espalda sus provinentes pechos, sus finas manos recorrer sus hombros, su aliento rozar su piel…

Eso era lo que necesitaba en estos momentos una buena distracción y la conseguiría, estaba seguro de ello.

Cogio una de las manos de la mujer y girándola la sentó sobre su regazo.

La había hecho mandar llamar con una sola idea y pensaba cumplirla una, dos, tres e incluso diez veces si hacia falta. No había prisa tenían todo la noche.

-Y porque estoy tenso según tu, querida-su voz sonó ronca debido a la excitación.

-Tal vez su alteza lleve demasiado tiempo solo-inquirió valientemente la mujer mientras paseaba sus manos por el cuello de él.-quizás necesite un poco de atención.

-¿Qué clase de atención me sugieres?-pregunto un cada vez mas animado, Touya

La mujer sonrió complacida de que su señor le siguiese el juego, debía aprovechar el tiempo el cual era poco, las ordenes habían sido claras debía embriagarlo hasta tal punto que no pudiese ni coordinar. Y para ello debía hacer cualquier cosa, algo que no le desagradaba demasiado.

-Que tal así…-despacio, casi sin llegar a tocarlo realmente, las manos traviesas de ella se fueron deslizando por el torso del capitán hasta llegar abajo, muy abajo-… os gusta o tal vez…-su boca se acerco al cuello del duque y con pequeños roces fue recorriendo toda su piel entreteniéndose, torturándolo.

Touya se dejo llevar sin opinar nada.

-¿O quizás vuestra alteza esta demasiado atormentado?- la pregunta inocente fue seguida de una caricias no tan inocentes- Si me lo permite yo le haré olvidar todas sus preocupaciones…- provocativamente se llevo las manos a la falda de su vestido color lima y la alzo hasta sus rodillas. De un solo movimiento se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y poso sus manos sobre su cuello.-…dígame lo que desea su alteza y yo lo cumpliré.

Touya sonrió satisfecho y llevo sus grandes manos a las caderas de la mujer, acercándola lo máximo posible a su cuerpo en una muda petición que no necesito aclaración para su acompañante.

La mujer se llevo las manos a la espalda y fue deshaciendo el nudo de su corpiño, aflojándolo, hasta que este callo inerte al suelo. Pronto el vestido siguió el mismo camino. Quedando totalmente desnuda ante el duque.

-A sus órdenes su alteza…-su voz quedo amortiguada por los demandantes labios del duque.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Era increíble.

No aun peor, era ridículamente peligroso.

El marques de Hiraguizawa había formado una escolta ejemplar, sus mejores hombres, los mas entrenados y fuertes; ¿Qué eran todos ellos ahora? Nada.

La gran mayoría yacían en el suelo inconscientes o muertos, ellas no deseaban saberlo, y los pocos afortunados sobrevivientes estaban siendo apresados para ser vendidos después como esclavos o algo pero.

¿Y ellas?

Bueno simplemente no sabían cual era su destino y tampoco deseaban saberlo.

Las habían sacado a la fuerza del coche de caballos, las habían desprendido de sus ropas y joyas, dejándolas tan solo en enaguas y tras amordazarlas las habían echado a cada una a la grupa de un caballo.

¿Y que era lo divertido de toda aquella situación?

Nada, eso era exactamente lo divertido que nada era una broma todo era demasiado real.

Aquellos malditos guardias no eran mas que bandidos disfrazados que seguramente harían una y mil maldades con ellas antes de venderlas o dejarlas tiradas en cualquier camino.

Aquello era lo que el destino tan cruel mente le había preparado, era la advertencia que tan sabiamente la señora Nakuru le había dado aquella mañana en la su alcoba de la casa solariega y que ella había tomado por alto.

¡Parecía tan lejano aquel momento a pesar de haber sucedido apenas hacia escasas horas!

-Deberíamos parar aquí -instó el bandido mas alto mientras tiraba de las riendas de su caballo y contemplaba el paisaje rascándose la abundante y mugrienta barba negra-Este es el único bosque en varios quilómetros a la redonda y no hay mejor escondite que la madre naturaleza-se burlo soltando una fuerte carcajada.

-No, aun quedan varias horas antes del amanecer y podríamos ser vistos. Será mas prudente seguir cabalgando - razono su compañero parando su corcel unos pasos mas adelante que su acompañante-Así les será mas difícil sorprendernos en una emboscada en el caso de que nos hallan seguido.-aseguro insinuando apenas una sonrisa.

-¿Emboscada? Pero si a estas alturas esos guardias deben estar ya muertos o derramando su ultima gota de sangre- señala algo divertido el bandido-Vamos Chen no quiero hacer esperar mas a la señoritas, seria de mala educación por nuestra parte-se burlo.

El otro bandido, un hombre de mediana edad bajito y regordete, que respondía al nombre de Chen también estallo en sonoras carcajadas y con una de sus grandes manos palmeo el trasero de la marquesa que iba sobre su grupa maniatada y adolorida.

Su cabello azabache caía ahora libremente, atrás habían quedado las pequeñas orquillas que tan laboriosamente mantenían su pulcro recogido en pie, sus pies descalzos estaban llenos de polvo y enrojecidos por el frió al igual que sus piernas y brazos.

Tenía los ojos cerrados pero aun así las lágrimas no cesaban de salir de ellos marcando surcos de barro sobre su pálido rostro. Y temblaba, aunque no se podría decir a ciencia cierta si era debido al frío o no.

Por su parte Sakura no estaba en mejores condiciones.

Su cabello también caía libremente sobre su rostro y al igual que su compañera de desgracias su cuerpo estaba enrojecido debido al polvo y la larga cabalgata. Tenía las muñecas ensangrentadas, después de haber luchado durante horas con sus ataduras, y de vez en cuando un hilo fino de sangre marcaba un camino desde la base de su muñeca hasta su dedo corazón. Pero aun así Sakura se mantenía firme y sin dar su brazo a torcer reprimía las lagrimas todo lo que le era posible, mantenía los ojos abiertos para poder distinguir el camino si conseguían escapar y de vez en cuando enviaba alguna que otra mirada amenazadora a su captor, que como única respuesta le daba un sonoro cachete en el trasero.

-Tienes razón Zang, ¿Por qué esperar mas?- de un brusco empujón tiro el pequeño cuerpo de la castaña al suelo y desmonto de su caballo.- ¿Qué te parece si empezamos por esta? Parece la más joven y seguro que nos divertiremos más con ella.

Por primera vez después de lo que le parecía siglos Tomoyo abrió los ajos asustada y los clavo en la macabra escena que se acontecía ante ella.

Su captor también había desmontado pero no se había molestado en bajarla también a ella, seguramente quería que viera el espectáculo. Ambos bandidos se acercaban a la pequeña figura como lobos hambrientos mientras que la joven no podía más que negar con la cabeza y luchar porque las lagrimas no corriera libres por sus mejillas.

Necesitaban un milagro…y rápido.

**Siento mucho el retraso ya se que este capitulo es muy corto y no compensa el retraso que llevo pero intentare compensarlo con los siguientes.**

**Gracias por vuestra paciencia y sobretodo a aquellas personas que me han apoyado y dado su opinión. Gracias a vosotras tengo mas confianza, os debo una bien grande.**

**Se despide asta dentro de muy poco Nala.**


	4. Intrigas

_**SUEÑO**_

_**Estos personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Clamp.**_

_**Esta historia es total y absolutamente ficticia cualquier similitud con algún hecho real será (seguramente) algo increíble.**_

_**Este fic esta hecho con fines de entretenimiento, perdón si ofendo a alguien**_.

Capitulo.2.** –**

**- ****Intrigas ****–**

-¿Crees que nos estaban esperando?-inquirió el capitán Yamazaki dejando caer la amo inerte que sostenía.

Esta oscilo precariamente en el filo del camastro aportando una visión algo fantasmal.

-Es algo evidente-gruño el capitán Mizuki justo detrás de el ajustándose las botas de montar.

Yamazaki recorrió con la mirada la pequeña habitación, en busca de algún indicio o prueba que les mostrase cual era el objetivo del enemigo, pero sus ojos solo se toparon con lo que ya habían visto al entrar la primera vez. Una cómoda de madera astillada y sucia, una silla donde ahora se encontraba sentado el duque y un camastro en el cual descansaba el cuerpo difunto de aquella mujer exuberante que tantos problemas les acababa de crear.

-¿Quién era?

-Una ramera supongo- Touya se incorporo y comenzó a abotonarse la camisa- Su comportamiento era el de una al menos y su modo de defenderse también.

-¿Crees que fue ella la que asesino a los guardia de la entrada?- inquirió colocándose en cuclillas junto al cuerpo y examinando la herida de arma blanca que presentaba el pecho desnudo de la mujer.

-No.

Yamazaki frunció el ceño, saco el puñal del pecho de la mujer y comenzó a incorporarse mientras limpia la hoja de metal con las sabanas raídas del sucio camastro.

-Ni siquiera tuvo la fuerza suficiente para defenderse cuando la ataque, no seria capaz de apuñala a dos soldados curtidos y con ropas de cuero. Ni siquiera aunque ambos estuviesen bajo el efecto del alcohol.-Razono Touya- Lo más probable es que tuviese algún compinche y apostaría lo que fuera que pensaba hacer lo mismo conmigo.

-Yeen me informo que ambos soldados habían sido encontrados semiocultos entre la paja de los caballos, desnudos, pero que solo uno de ellos presentaba una herida irregular en el cuello. El otro tan solo había sido apuñalado.

-Intentaron decapitarlo…

-Probablemente. Por la forma del corte y su profundidad Yeen especula que era una persona de estatura media. No más alto que la victima.

-Ella no fue- gruño Touya dirigiendo la primera mirada al cuerpo desde que lo dejase moribundo y agonizante haría varios minutos.-Yo la mande llamar a las nueve, justo diez minutos después de instalarnos en la posada. No pudo haber sido. Además los soldados que nos recibieron esta tarde eran los que hallaron muertos ¿no? eso la elimina como sospechosa.

-Quieres decir que los asesinaron después de que llegásemos.-se aventuro el capitán.

-Probablemente.- Touya extendió la mano en una muda petición.

Yamazaki le entrego su puñal y contemplo como su compañero lo guardaba entre los pliegues de su camisa.

Realmente aquella misión se había complicado, pero no de la forma esperada.

Quién les iba a decir que la ramera que los recibió tan cariñosamente hacia escasamente media hora ahora yacería muerta tras haber intentado apuñalar al duque, después de haber escuchado el grito de alarma de los soldados al encontrar los cadáveres de los guardias.

Realmente, no lo esperaban.

-Es un inconveniente que muriese tan pronto, me hubiese gustado hacerle unas preguntas-gruño Touya echando una última mirada al cadáver y abriendo la puerta de un tirón.

-¿Unas preguntas? Si yo estuviese en tu lugar no reclamaría exactamente información si no que acabase lo empezado- bromeo Yamazaki saliendo de la pequeña habitación y siguiendo a paso ligero al capitán a través de los pasillos de piedra y tierra de la posada.

-Aun no comprendo como la princesa sigue manteniendo su virtud siendo tu su guardián-Bromeo Touya.

-Fácil, no me gustan tan jóvenes e inocentes capitán.- comento encogiéndose de hombros.

Pronto ambos estuvieron, entre risas, junto a las grandes puertas de metal que separaban la aldea del resto de tierras áridas que la rodeaban a ella y a la frontera.

-Allí encontraron los cuerpo- dijo Yamazaki alzando la mano y señalando un punto ciego entre una espesa montaña de paja y una pequeña carreta.

-¿Quien los encontró?

-Un aldeano que reside cerca de la puerta de entrada escucho gritos y dio la alarma-respondió de inmediato señalando con una seca cabezada a su derecha donde se encontraba un anciano de tez amarillenta y pelo ralo de color pajizo.

-¿Dio la alarma por que escucho a un soldado gritar?-inquirió extrañado Touya.

Aquella aldea era conocida por estar situada junto a la frontera del reino de Noda y el de Kowloon era algo común el transito de personas y mas aun los barullos de borrachos.

Alguien que dijese vivir allí debía estar más que acostumbrado a aquel traite.

-Que lo traigan-gruño dando un patada al suelo y levantando una leve nube de polvo.

-Como desee capitán- Yamazaki dio un seco cabezazo en dirección al anciano y pronto estuvo frente a ellos, custodiado a ambos flancos por dos guardias para evitar que huyese.

-¿Tu diste la alarma?-inquirió Touya examinando al campesino mas de cerca.

-S…si señor.

Le faltaban algunos dientes, sus ropas estaban raídas y muy sucias y su pelo en realidad rubio se tornaba de un color pajizo debido a la suciedad.

-¿Por qué?

-Es…escuche unos gritos, se…señor.

Touya mantuvo la mirada fija en aquellos ojos negros, tan sucios como su dueño, esperando la más mínima señal que le confirmase que mentía.

Más esta nunca llego.

El campesino le sostuvo la mirada, atemorizado, si, pero la mantuvo.

-¿Qué clase de gritos?-Volvió a preguntar.

Comenzaba a sentirse ridículo, era más que evidente que aquel hombre mentía. ¿Si no como se explicaba que diese la alarma por unos simples gritos?

-Gritos de mujer- en esta ocasión su voz no tembló, su faz se endureció y sus ojos apagaron todo activo de luz cuando recordaron lo visto hacia escasamente quince minutos.

Touya fue testigo de todos aquellos cambios, e intrigado le insto a seguir agitando la mano rápidamente.

-Acababa de llegar un carruaje, mi trabajo era guardar los caballos y darles de comer, por lo que me dirigí hacia la entrada. Entonces los vi.- su voz se torno mas dura y alzo los ojos hacia el rostro del duque-Nunca antes había visto a aquellos guardias, sin embargo no le tome importancia seguí caminando a la espera de que el carruaje ingresara por las puertas de la muralla pero este nunca las traspaso. Uno de los guardias le estaba exigiendo algo al cochero mientras su compañero examinaba el interior del vehiculo. Pensé que debían ser comerciantes o tal vez fugitivos, pero entonces uno de ellos saco del interior de l carruaje a dos chiquillas, una a una, y comenzó a golpearlas mientras su compañero favoreciéndose de la guardia baja de los cocheros les daba un golpe certero.

Touya frunció el ceño.

Aquello parecía mas una fabula que una verdad, sin embargo era lo mas parecido a los hecho de lo que disponían.

-Comprobad si hay huellas recientes-murmuro a uno de los soldados.-Continué.

-Esos mal nacidos golpearon si piedad a los cocheros para después atarlos y meterlo dentro del carruaje. Mientras uno conducía el carruaje hacia la frontera el otro aguardo junto a las muchachas…

-¿Cómo esta tan seguro de que eran mujeres?-le interrumpió el capitán Yamazaki.

-No eran mujeres, si no niñas.-corrigió el anciano- Y sabría distinguir sus gritos a kilómetros de distancia, pues e sido testigo de ellos demasiadas veces- murmuro.

-¡Capitán! ¡Aquí ahí huellas!

Toya aparto de un empujón el cuerpo cansado del campesino y avanzo a grandes zancadas asta la entrada de la aldea.

Allí efectivamente había varias huellas recientes pero no de un carruaje si no de caballos, dos quizás tres.

-No comento nada de caballos- gruño girando amenazadoramente hacia el anciano campesino.

Este comenzó a temblar frenéticamente.

-Cuando presencie lo ocurrido fui rápidamente a dar la voz de alarma.

-Asegurándose así que los bandidos se asustasen y huyesen.-gruño el capitán- ¡Buscad por los alrededores cualquier signo de vida! ¡Encontrad a esos malditos bastardos!

-¡Si señor!

El anciano se dejo caer abatido al polvoriento suelo y comenzó a gimotear como un niño, hundido y desesperado.

Yamazaki presencio su amarga escena y algo confuso pregunto a uno de los guardias si las jóvenes que decía que habían sido llevadas a la fuerza eran hijas suyas, este negó rotundamente y le informo que el pobre hombre había perdido a su hija y su esposa haría cinco años a manos de unos bandidos. El había sido quién encontró sus cuerpos, violados y mutilados cerca del bosque que marcaba el comienzo del desierto.

Ante esta nueva información Yamazaki no pudo más que asquearse.

Aquel era uno de los motivos por los cuales se había unido al ejército del rey, para evitar esas atrocidades sin sentido aparente.

-Me aseguraste que no tendría que actuar durante esta misión, Yamazaki.-gruño Touya acercándose a su compañero, sacándolo de su mundo-Mentiste.

Yamazaki suspiro cansado. El no sabía que aquello iba a suceder, si es cierto que sabía que tendrían algún altercado y que tal vez tendría que llegar a las armas pero no de este modo.

-No soy omnipotente capitán, no soy capaz de ver lo que el futuro nos aguarda-le recrimino.

Touya soltó un par de gruñidos, que se asemejaron bastante al de un perro, y comenzó a caminar hacia el montón de paja donde habían descubierto los cuerpos. Yamazaki lo siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaba refunfuñando.

-Da bastante miedo- el leve murmullo procedente del suelo hizo que la mirada del capitán Yamazaki bajase hasta toparse con los ojos del campesino, enrojecidos por el llanto.-En la lucha debe ser temible.

Yamazaki compuso una radiante sonrisa ante la cara de pavor del aldeano.

-En realidad es todo fachada, es un trozo de pan- bromeo escudriñando en la oscuridad en busca de la figura de su superior.

Este estaba agachado examinado los cuerpos y de vez en cuando alzaba una mano para dar alguna orden a alguno de los guardias que lo rodeaban.

Realmente había que admitir que sabia imponerse, tenía ese "algo" que suelen tener la gente que nace para dirigir. No era el típico lord estirado y pedante que solo se preocupa de cuanto oro enriquece sus arcas, él era distinto, a su manera.

Tenía la valentía y el arrojo de un campesino, pero también la cultura y modales de un lord, sabía cuando era el momento exacto y cuando no. Sus estrategias militares podían incluso llegar a competir con las del mismo rey y su porte y arrogancia no envidiaban nada al del mas estirado monarca.

Era realmente un individuo extraño.

Demasiado brusco y huraño para ser de la realeza, pero demasiado culto y disciplinado para ser un campesino.

Un enigma, eso era Touya Mizuki.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El aliento de Sakura, irrumpía con exhalaciones ahogadas e irregulares por el miedo la tranquilad de la cerrada noche.

Sus ojos anegados en lágrimas recorrían raudos los alrededores, buscando desesperadamente una salida de aquel infierno improvisado que se representaba ante ella. Sin embargo sus pupilas solo eran capaces de captar dos imágenes, la cara horrorizada de su compañera y la mirada de unos ojos salvajes e indeseables que la estudiaban con ansias.

Ojos penetrantes que se introducían en su interior sin su consentimiento, mancillándola sin tocarla.

Sakura sentía las oleadas de terror azotar sus piernas y brazos, haciéndolas temblar sin remedio alguno. Trastabillaba con sus propios pies, se sentía incapaz de correr sin embargo tenia la certeza de que si llegado el momento era necesario podría conseguirlo.

-Veamos que tienes para mi, pequeña.

Una gran sombra se cernió sobre ella. Se sentía tan pequeña e indefensa, y aquel bárbaro se veía tan grande, que Sakura sintió como si la sombra de la figura que ante ella se erguía la asfixiara. Sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando el primer roce llego, seguido de otro más y otro...

Intento imaginarse que todo aquello era irreal, una pesadilla. Sin embargo aquellas asquerosas manos que la tocaban y tiraban de sus escasas ropas eran reales, las sentía reales.

Aterradoramente reales.

¡No!

¡Detente!

¡Basta!

Le habría gustado gritar tantas cosas sin embargo no se le estaba permitido, su boca era obstruida por un trozo de tela bien asegurado.

Le habría encantado golpear, arañar, morder…

Pero no era posible, su cuerpo era sepultado por aquella masa de músculo y mugre que era su captor.

Solo podía sentir…sentir miedo, asco y lastima.

Lastima por la marquesa que seria la siguiente.

-No te resistas, será rápido- su áspera voz sonaba aterradora para los oídos de Sakura.

Aquellas ásperas manos trazaron un camino de su cadera hasta sus muslos, separándolos violentamente.

-No sabes lo que nos vamos a divertir pequeña- murmuro clavando sus ojos en los llorosos de Sakura-Solo espera y…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Y bien?

-El carruaje fue precipitado hacia el rio desde el acantilado cercano a la frontera.-Informo un soldado irguiéndose todo lo alto que era.

-¿Y las huellas? ¿Habéis localizado a los asaltantes?

-No, aun no señor.- bajo avergonzando la cabeza, temeroso de la ira de su superior- Pero tenemos la sospecha de que se internaron en el bosque situado a cinco horas de la aldea.

Touya dejo con un brusco golpe su jarra de vino sobre la superficie pulida de madera, provocando que el contenido se derramase por ella libremente formando figuras asimétricas en la superficie.

-¿Y a que esperáis? ¿Por qué no vais a comprobarlo?-rugió.

-Es demasiado peligroso señor- se aventuro otro soldado saliendo a la defensa de su compañero- Nuestras ordenes son claras, no debemos abandonar la aldea fronteriza pasado el ocaso y mucho menos dejarla con menos de la mitad de su guardia. Son órdenes del rey.

-¿Estáis sugiriendo que no me obedeceréis?-replico Touya incorporándose ágilmente de su asiento y asiendo el cuello del temeroso guardia- Acaso he creído escuchar que desobedecerás a la mano derecha de tu rey. A mi.- aumento la presión sobre su victima, alzándola unos centímetros del suelo.- En la ausencia de su majestad yo soy la autoridad, ¿Queda claro?

El otro guardia retrocedió un paso algo temeroso.

-Si, señor-murmuro al comprobar que su compañero era incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

Touya desvió su mirada oscura hacia él y frunciendo sus espesas cejas dejo caer a su pobre victima al suelo. Esta retrocedió gateando, dando boqueadas y sosteniendo con sus temblorosas manos su cuello enrojecido. Sus ojos parecían salírsele de las orbitas y su rostro era de un extraño color azul.

-Id a eso maldito bosque-ordeno-traedme a los bastardos que osaron intentar matarme.

-Como vos ordenéis- gritaron tres guardias al unísono agarrando a su compañero y arrastrándolo fuera de la taberna rápidamente.

Touya se dejo caer de nuevo en su asiento.

-¡Cantinero¡ Otra jarra.

Un rechoncho hombre salio de detrás de la unos barriles de madera con otra carra rebosante de vino que dejo rápidamente ante él, para después desaparecer tan rápidamente como había aparecido.

-No deberías haber hecho eso-se quejo Yamazaki.

Touya se encogió de hombros y dio un buen trago.

-A su majestad no le gustara.

-Tampoco le gustaría saber que intentaron atentar contra mi persona y no tome represarías por ello- comento como tal cosa dejando la jarra sobre la mesa pringosa de vino.- Además no he incumplido ninguna orden de su majestad, al fin y al cabo esos bandidos podrían ser mercenarios enviados por el reino de Noda- murmuro percatándose de ello por primera vez desde que todo aquel asunto comenzase.

Bien podía ser cierto.

Esos tipejos podían ser mercenarios.

Y si eso era cierto solo podía haber dos razones por las cuales se arriesgarían a asesinarlo, o pensaban que así su majestad declararía la guerra y se debilitaría al perder a uno de sus caballeros, o bien lo habían descubierto. Después todos estos años representando la astuta mentira que era su vida, alguien lo había desenmascarado.

Y si era así corría un grabe peligro, tanto él como aquellos que lo rodeaban.

Pero antes debía asegurarse de que sus sospechas eran ciertas y para ello debía dar con aquellos indeseables.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aquel ser hediondo no tenia suficiente con atemorizarla, mancillarla, destrozar su vida…no además debía matarla.

Sakura sentía el filo del frió metal contra su cuello. No podía verlo pues sus ojos se negaban a ver envueltos en aquel mar de lágrimas que tan poco parecía arrepentir a su agresor.

Aun podía notar en su paladar el sabor característico de la tierra y de sangre…de su sangre.

La mordaza había sido olvidada ya y descansaba echa jirones sobre el suelo de tierra del bosque tras haber sido destruida a bocados por aquella a la que debía mantener callada.

-¡Maldita zorra!- la cuchilla presión un poco mas sobre su blanco cuello- ¡Pagaras caro tu arrogancia!- escupió el bandido arrancando de un tirón la escasa ropa que le quedaba a la joven, dejándola tal y como vino al mundo. Desnuda e indefensa.

-Vamos Chen, acaba pronto.- se quejo el otro bandido carcajeándose aun por la escena interpretad minutos antes.-No es mas que una cría y pareces tu mas sometido que ella- se burlo.

-¡Cállate Zang!- escupió su compañero contemplando con lujuria el cuerpo indefenso de Sakura- Esta ramera no volverá a tener ganas de rebelarse después de que acabe con ella- comento rasgando un trozo de las mismas ropas de sakura y volviendo a amordazarla apretando el nudo mas de la cuenta.

-Así no volverás a morder pequeña- susurro.

Con movimientos rápidos desato el nudo de sus calzones, posicionándose después sobre el desprotegido cuerpo de su victima.

Todo estaba perdido ya solo quedaba esperar…esperar la muerte.

Sakura cerro los ojos y comenzó a gritar todo lo que su garganta le permitía sin emitir sonido alguno sin embargo, cuando noto como el cuerpo de su agresor descendía sobre el suyo aterrador y preciso como la hoja de su espada.

Tomoyo pataleaba y se retorcía contra la silla de montar en la cual se encontraba subida, sus lágrimas que corrían libres hacia horas habían dejado de brotar.

Sus ojos solo podían contemplar con horror su inminente futuro representado ante ella por la pequeña dama a la cual juro proteger con su vida.

Todo parecía acabado.

Nunca mas volvería a contemplar su hermoso jardín, jamás volvería a pisas el suelo de su amplia biblioteca, nunca volvería a escuchar aquella preciosas sinfonías de las reuniones de damas y sobretodo nunca volvería a ver a su esposo.

Le quedaba tanto por vivir, era demasiado joven.

Amabas lo eran para merecer aquel final.

Aquel individuo ya estaba sobre el cuerpo de aquella pobre chiquilla.

Y pensar que hacia escasas horas ella sonreía feliz ante la expectativa de volver a ver a su protector.

Y ahora todo se resumía a un solo acto fatal, a la tediosa espera del final.

….

Sin embargo el momento final nunca llego.

Como un golpe de gracia su vista se nublo y solo fue capaz de percibir a través de las imágenes borrosas veinte figuras oscuras cabalgando hacia ellos a través del bosque, acercándose hacia ellos veloces como el viento.

En su interior Tomoyo rogó por que aquellos que se aproximaban fuesen sus salvadores y no su condena.

Por su parte Sakura no estaba en mejores condiciones, su vista se negaba a ver, su voz se negaba a ser escuchada y su corazón se negaba a pararse para así ahorrarle la agonía.

En su interior rezaba, al igual que su compañera de desgracias, por un milagro. El cual llego antes de lo que ella misma pudo predecir.

Fue rápido.

Escucho el sonido de una cuerda al tensarse, noto el tenue temblor de la tierra ante los cascos de varios caballos y sintió sobre su propio cuerpo el de su agresor caer inerte.

Permaneció quieta lo que un una bocana de aire tarda en abastecer a una persona y entonces abrió sus ojos encontrándose, como en una revelación, la punta de una flecha ante ellos.

Y solo pudo gritar, gritar más fuerte. Patalear para quitar el peso muerto que recaía sobre ella.

Podía escuchar las maldiciones del otro bandido, sus intentos por huir. El golpe seco del que supuso el cuerpo de la marquesa al caer al suelo desde la grupa del caballo. Los cascos de varios caballos detenerse a su alrededor y el golpe seco de varios pares de pies al caer sobre el polvoriento suelo.

Sin embargo no se atrevió a comprobar si lo que sus oídos le decían era cierto o no, pues sus ojos seguían fijos sobre la punta de aquella flecha. Hechizados ante la posibilidad de haber sido liberada del aquel infierno.

Pudo sentir como su corazón se detenía cuando sintió como unas fuertes manos arrebataban el calor del cuerpo de aquel ser sin nombre para ella. También pudo notar con demasiada claridad los gritos desgarradores del otro bandido al ser alcanzado con lo que dedujo seria una flecha.

Sin embargo no noto como era alzada y cubierta con una gruesa capa de viaje. Tampoco fue consiente de ser colocada en la grupa de un caballo, muy diferente al cual había estado tiempo atrás. No noto tampoco el cuerpo inconciente de la marquesa junto a ella en la misma grupa.

Solo fue conciente de un hecho.

Del alzamiento de una espada contra el cuerpo agonizante del bandido que había intentado huir, de cómo el arma caía sin piedad sobre su cuello arrebatándole finalmente la vida de un solo movimiento.

De las manos cubiertas con guantes de piel que sostenían la espada, de los brazos tensados por el esfuerzo del dueño del arma, del rostro de su salvador.

De aquellos ojos del color del hielo, insensibles y fríos.

**¡TACHAN!**

**Me complace informar a mis queridos lectores que la sequía literaria a llegado a su fin, después de meses sin frutos e conseguido completar el capitulo y también hacer los cinco primeros capítulos de aquella historia de la que os hable la cual estrenare por así decirlo la semana del estreno de la ultima película de Harry Potter. Para darle algo así como un homenaje de mi parte a toda la saga.**

**Espero que este a la altura, jeje.**

**Bien y ahora volviendo al capitulo debo decir que es igual de extenso que el primero y por lo tanto no me disgusta ya que según mi punto de vista no es ni largo ni corto. A partir de ahora intentare hacer todos los capítulos más o menos igual de extensos.**

**En cuanto a lo acontecido en el capitulo tres no creo oportuno explicar nada ya que es bastante simple de entender. El final quizás en un tanto forzado según mi punto de vista pero comprenderán pronto por que a tenido que ser así.**

**Ahora sin más dilación se despide la autora, ósea yo.**


	5. Respuestas

_**SUEÑO**_

_**Estos personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Clamp.**_

_**Esta historia es total y absolutamente ficticia cualquier similitud con algún hecho real será (seguramente) algo increíble.**_

_**Este fic esta hecho con fines de entretenimiento, perdón si ofendo a alguien**_.

Capitulo.4.** –**

**Respuestas ****–**

_-¡Maldición!_

_Tres figuras, cubiertas por una larga capa de viaje, se detuvieron a escasos metros del joven monarca._

_-¡¿Por qué?...¡¿Por qué ella?...¡SAKURA!- los gritos desgarradores del primogénito se hicieron presentes en la oscuridad de la noche. Retumbando entre los árboles del bosque y asustando a los depredadores que por allí merodeaban en busca de algo que llevarse a la boca._

_No muy lejos de allí, al otro lado, se podía distinguir entre la espesura de los árboles como las antorchas de los guerreros se acercaban a su objetivo._

_Las llamas imponentes y mortales, se elevaban sin compasión sobre el cielo estrellado, riéndose de sus espectadores._

_-Su alteza, debemos darnos prisa- apremio uno de los soldados acercándose a la temblorosa figura._

_El joven no pareció notar su presencia, seguía con la vista clavada en algún lejano punto de aquella espectacular noche, que irónicamente era la más bella que había podido contemplar en toda su vida._

_Las lagrimas corrían rebeldes por sus mejillas anegando sus ojos negros y volviéndolos mas siniestros aun._

_Sus puños, fuertemente apretados, se mantenían pegados a sus costados, a la espera…como aguardando la llegada de los agresores…esperando su venganza._

_-Su alteza, por favor, debemos marcharnos. Corréis peligro si permanecemos mas tiempo aquí….ella estará bien, el capitán la protegerla-intento calmarlo._

_-No…-el suave murmullo se escucho autoritario entre los violáceos labios del joven-…debo ir…debo protegerla…ella…_

_-No hay tiempo mi señor – otro de los soldados se había acercado al joven príncipe, suplicante- es peligroso para vos, para ella y para nosotros…vos sois nuestro futuro...-cogio los hombres del chico y los sacudió violentamente-…comprendo que queráis salvarla, es vuestra hermana es comprensible pero...es una niña, nada mas. Una princesa no puede sacar un reino de la miseria ni podrá vencer al tirano y vengar la muerte de vuestro padre…lo siento mi señor pero ella es…imprescindible._

_El joven levanto el rostro lentamente y clavo sus oscuros ojos sobre los del soldado. Aquellas duras palabras aun retumbaban en sus oídos…_

"_Es imprescindible…imprescindible…imprescindible…"_

Touya se incorporo rápidamente, jadeante y sudoroso, atormentado por sus propios recuerdos. Que por alguna extraña razón se habían vuelto más nítidos y frecuentes en su cansada mente.

"_Imprescindible…imprescindible…"_

Aun podía oír, como si de un lejano eco se tratase, la voz de aquel lord.

Era capaz de visualizar las llamas devastadoras y el frágil cuerpo calcinado…sus heridas ensangrentadas…su eterna sonrisa…sus hermosos ojos cerrados para siempre…

Furioso se masajeo la sien en un vano intento por despejar su mente y desechar así aquellas dolorosas imágenes. Debía dejar de tener aquellos perturbadores sueños, había pasado ya demasiado tiempo para seguir lamentándose, no podía seguir así…no podía

Ella había muerto y el no podía hacer nada por enmendarlo…nadie le devolvería a su hermana…nadie.

Furioso retiro bruscamente las sabanas para acto seguido salir del lecho.

-Necesito distracciones…necesito olvidar…necesito…-sus puños se crisparon amenazantes a ambos costados mientras terminaba de susurrar con voz ronca sus propios pensamientos-…necesito respuestas.

Frustrado dejo que sus puños chocaran contra la pared de piedra, impotente ante sus propios recuerdos, ante la culpa que le albergaba y ante las obligaciones y responsabilidades que se le exigían.

No se preocupo de la sangre que comenzaba a manchar la pared, ni tampoco de la posible fractura que sus nudillos abrían sufrido; en su mente solo había lugar para una sola cosa o para ser más concreta una sola petición.

Y con ese objetivo en mente cogio rápidamente su chaqueta de piel y el cinto de su espada. Pero aun no había alcanzado la puerta cuando esta se abrió mostrando al otro lado a uno de los guardias que la noche anterior había mandado a capturar a los bandidos que tantos recuerdos habían despertado en él.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Señor, hemos localizado a bandidos- se apresuro a informar retrocediendo para dejar pasar a su superior.

Touya se coloco la chaqueta de un solo movimiento y ajusto el cinto de su espada rápidamente mientras salía de la habitación.

-¿Dónde están?

-Abajo señor.

-¿Confesaron algo?- inquirió mientras bajaba los escalones de piedra de la posada.

-No señor, ellos estaban…muertos.

Touya para en seco sus pasos.

-¿Muertos?

-Si señor. Los encontramos al amanecer en el claro situado en la entrada del bosque. Ambos estaban muertos probablemente debido a una herida causada por un arma blanca aunque no podemos confirmarlo pues no hemos hallado dicha arma y además… han sido decapitados.

-Si estaban muertos, porque los trajisteis de vuelta- gruño Touya- Bien podríais haberlos dejado allí.

-Pensaron que os gustaría ver sus rostros mí lord, - informo una voz desde la base de las escaleras.- Solo trasladaron las cabezas el resto del cuerpo de aquellos infelices descansa ya en paz bajo tierra como debe ser.

Yamazaki subía los peldaños despacio, sin apartar la vista del duque.

- Ya puede retirarse soldado.- ordeno haciéndose a un lado para permitir el paso del soldado puesto que las escaleras eran demasiado estrechas para caber ambos-No había rastro de las jóvenes.- informo cuando ambos quedaron a la misma altura.

-Un ajuste de cuentas, tal vez- se aventuro Touya algo aliviado de que aquellos bandidos fuesen quienes fuesen estuviesen muertos y con ellos su secreto en el caso de que lo supiesen.

-Tal vez o quizás simplemente traficaban con esclavas, no lo sabemos aun.

-Comprendo.- Touya frunció el ceño pensativo al tiempo que baja los escasos peldaños que lo separaba de la sala circular que formaba la base de la taberna mientras que con su mano izquierda frotaba los nudillos ensangrentados de su diestra - ¿Alguna noticia mas que desees entregarme, Yamazaki?

El capitán bajo la mirada pensativo, meditando el mejor modo para comunicarle a su superior el principal motivo por el cual había ido a buscarlo aquella mañana.

-Esta mañana, junto con las primeras luces del alba, nos a llegado un mensaje de su majestad - hizo una pausa al final de la cual gruñó en apenas un murmullo- … en el exige que volváis de inmediato.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio entre ambos hombres, durante el cual solo pudo escucharse los pasos amortiguados de ambos y las carcajadas de algún que otro aldeano borracho sentado en la taberna.

-¿Se menciona el porque de tanta prisa?- inquirió Touya mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa mas alejada del bullicio, situada en el lado izquierdo junto a una descomunal cabeza de jabalí disecada.

-No señor- contesto Yamazaki sentándose enfrente de él.- La misiva solo contaba de varias palabras sueltas y en ellas solo se expresaba el deseo urgente de su majestad por vuestro regreso.- comento mientras extraía un pequeño trozo de pergamino del interior de su chaqueta .

Lo coloco sobre la mesa y poso su dedeo índice sobre el.

-Este es el mensaje- aclaro deslizando el dedo hacia el frente, hacia el duque.

Touya tomo el pequeño trozo de papel y deshizo el doblez que lo mantenía sellado. Yamazaki había tenido razón al comentar que era un mensaje breve pero preciso, solo había impreso en el una frase corta escrita con una caligrafía hosca y algo sucia.

La letra sin duda del consejero real.

-Abortad la empresa y volver lo antes posible, se exige el inmediato regreso del duque de Mizuki.- leyó Touya en voz alta.

¿Qué significaba todo esto?

Primero lo arrastraban, literalmente, al final del mundo para que dirigiese aquella estupida misión aun a riesgo de que alguien lo encontrase y ahora sin más su majestad decidía poner fin a sus infructuosos intentos de poner paz entre su reino y el de Noda.

No comprendía lo que se proponía su rey y pero fuese lo que fuese le debería dar unas muy buenas razones para compensarle por todo este confuso viaje del cual lo único que había conseguido obtener, era haber despertado mas recuerdos latentes y dolorosos, que estaba totalmente seguro tardarían años en volver a dormirse y ser olvidados.

-¿Sabe el por que de esta decisión capitán Yamazaki?-Inquirió doblando el trozo de papel y guardándolo dentro de sus propia chaqueta.

-No señor, yo solo se que venia dentro de un sobre de cuero con el escudo de armas de nuestro reino grabado a fuego en el.

-¿Mensajera urgente?- inquirió Touya alzando amabas cejas- Acaso el reino ha sido atacado y nosotros no hemos sido informados.- se burlo.

-Lo dudo mucho capitán, al fin y al cabo el reino no ha perdido tantos soldados como para ser considerado vulnerable- razono.

Eso era cierto.

Pero entonces como se explicaba la presencia de aquel breve mensaje y aun mas como tenían que interpretar el hecho de que fuese enviado de forma urgente, escrito del puño y letra del consejero real.

Solo en dos ocasiones más Touya había presenciado un mensaje similar.

En la primera ocasión el no constaba con mas de veinte años cuando aquel sobre de piel con el escudo de armas del reino llego a sus manos. En el interior del sobre había un pequeño trozo de papel escrito a mano por el que ahora era su rey y en aquel entonces su príncipe. Aquel día su majestad le había pedido lealtad para que lo apoyase ante los demás lores y así poder ocupar su puesto como legitimo rey ante la inminente muerte de su padre el rey Hien.

La segunda vez sin embargo fue por un asunto totalmente distinto, pero no por ello desagradable para él. Su majestad le había comunicado de aquella forma su futuro compromiso, el cual el había decidido según sus palabras textuales "por el bien del reino" y del cual no estaba muy complacido de cumplir, por ello mediante este mensaje le había ordenado que sutilmente sedujese a la que seria su esposa el día en el que se confirmaría su compromiso.

Así su majestad solo tuvo que encontrar "por casualidad" a su futura esposa con otro hombre y el compromiso fue roto y dicha dama tachada de promiscua.

Touya soltó una carcajada que fue ahogada por los cánticos de los borrachos al recordar aquel día. Mentiría si dijese que no le divirtió todo aquel complot en contra de la dama, realmente fue divertido. Sin embargo lo que le siguió no lo fue tanto, su propio compromiso fue roto por la que seria su esposa, la cual alego que el no había sido capaz de serle fiel incluso a puertas de su enlace.

Por el amor de dios en este siglo, y en los otros también se atrevería a añadir, ningún hombre era realmente fiel a su esposa. Era como una ley no dicha.

Sin embargo el no se quejo cuando el compromiso fue roto, es mas se alivio de librarse de aquella mujer chillona y desagradable, y por su puesto de su madre también.

Y si lo pensaba bien incluso había salido ganando algo, puesto que divertirse si que se divirtió con la prometida del rey.

Por que había algo de ella que hasta el propio rey admitía, era realmente bella y complaciente.

Yamazaki se inclino hacia delante apoyando ambas manos en la superficie desgastada de la mesa, quedando a escasos centímetros de su superior que lo contemplaba con cierto aire de burlón en sus ojos.

-¿Puedo preguntar que es tan gracioso señor?

-Recuerdos sin importancia capitán- se apresuro a contestar Touya- ¿Y bien cuando partiremos de regreso al hogar? – inquirió dejando caer su puño sobre la mesa y sobresaltando al capitán.

Yamazaki frunció el ceño al verse asustado por aquel insignificante gesto y volvió a dejarse caer sobre el respaldo de su asiento.

Su acompañante sin embargo no hizo tal cosa, no parecía realmente alarmado por las nuevas que traía, lo cierto era que se mostraba mas aliviado que descontento, seguramente debido a que con la llegada de las nuevas noticias también llegaba la partida al hogar. Del cual tan poco parecía gustarle alejarse.

-Organizare a los hombres y preparare todo lo necesario para traer de vuelta a nuestros enviados en el reino de Noda, a mucho tardar partiremos dentro de cinco días al asomar el alba- gruño tras varios minutos de silencio.

- A su majestad no le gustara que tardemos demasiado en volver con noticias. Al fin y al cabo su orden es directa y urgente- comento Touya palmeando ligeramente su pecho, indicándole la ubicación del pequeño mensaje bajo los pliegues de su chaqueta.

-Son cinco días a mucho tardar capitán, creo que su majestad lo comprenderá.- gruño Yamazaki- Además necesitaremos varios días también para desandar el viaje.

Touya se inclino hacia delante y coloco sus codos sobre la superficie de madera, dejo reposar su cabeza sobre las palmas de sus mansos abiertas y compuso una sonrisa algo cínica.

-Partiremos dentro de dos días a mucho tardar, es una orden.- y sin más se incorporo todo lo alto que era y salio de la taberna evitando algún que otro borracho que asustado ante su presencia intentaba huir y solo conseguía caer al suelo.

Yamazaki se quedo allí sentado contemplando la amplia espalda de su superior desaparecer por la vieja puerta de la taberna.

-Y como diablos haré eso- gruño para si mismo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La joven abrió los ojos perezosamente cuando el ruido de la puerta al abrirse llamo su atención.

Estaba tan cansada que lo último que deseaba era tener que ver a alguien y mucho dar explicaciones que conllevasen a recordar los últimos sucesos acontecidos, la cabeza le pesaba toneladas y los parpados se cerraban solos sin su permiso. Necesitaba dormir un poco más.

-…su retirada es demasiado apresurada mi señor, ¿cree que saben la verdad?…

-Nada es apresurado, tan solo lo adelantaron su partida, eso es todo, este momento tendría que llegar tarde o temprano y lo sabíamos. Dudo mucho que alguno de de ellos llegue si quiera a imaginarse lo que les viene encima.

-Pero su alteza ellos siguieron a los bandidos…

Un fuerte gruñido se escucho al otro lado de las cortinas de la cama. A través de ellas Sakura podía distinguir, no muy bien, a dos figuras que discutían acaloradamente. Una de ellas parecía realmente furiosa aunque no conseguía identificar que decía a pesar de estar tan cerca.

El ruido de la puerta se escucho de nuevo junto a otro atronador rugido tan incomprensible como los otros. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando el sonido del metal chocando contra el suelo de mármol inundo la estancia… ¿guardias quizás? Y si era así ¿Qué hacían allí?

¿Dónde se había metido esta vez?

Sakura intento incorporarse sobre sus codos para poder ver mejor a través de la tela descastada del dosel sin embargo sus brazos comenzaron a templar debido al peso de su cuerpo, hasta que no puedo más y volvió a dejarse caer contra la mullida superficie.

Estaba realmente exhausta.

Sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse de nuevo, amenazando con introducirla en un sueño profundo.

-Su alteza han encontrado los cuerpos-informo una tercera voz- Han enterrado los cadáveres y se han llevado las cabezas, seguramente para que su capitán identifique a sus agresores.

Sakura se obligo a abrir completamente sus parpados, luchando contra el sueño.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

¿Dónde diablos estaba ahora?

¿Dónde se encontraba la marquesa?

¿Estaría a salvo también?

Y lo más importante… ¿estaba ella realmente a salvo o esto no seria más que una calma antes de la gran tormenta?

-Puedes retirarte.

-Como vos ordenéis su alteza- respondió la tercera voz, seguida del ruido metálico de las armaduras de los guardias al chocar contra el suelo.

Sakura no pudo más y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano retiro las calidas sabanas de su cuerpo y lentamente, intentando no realizar movimientos bruscos, se deslizo de la alta cama. Corrió las cortinas de encaje y se dispuso a encarar a…

-Me alegra comprobar que ya estáis recuperada querida- comento una amistosa voz desde la ventana abierta.- Llegue a pensar que aquel bárbaro os había matado del susto.

Los rayos del sol, chocaban contra su piel blanquecina dando la fantasiosa visión de que esta estaba hecha de cristal, sus labios finos estaban curvados hacia arriba en una sincera y agradable sonrisa. Su cabello grisáceo caía sobre su frente en varios mechones rebeldes, no llevaba barba ni nada similar, algo realmente raro en un hombre de su edad.

Estaba apoyado casualmente contra el pequeño balconcito contemplando el paisaje que se extendía ante el. Sus manos descansaban sobre la barandilla de hierro, expuestas al sol.

Los ojos de Sakura no pudieron evitar viajar hacia su mano derecha donde descansaba en uno de sus dedos un sello de oro algo desgastado. Ella había podido contemplar uno similar hacia años, era un tipo de seño especial. Solo se le permitía llevarlo a los reyes y sus herederos al trono, era por decirlo de algún modo un identificarte de la nobleza.

Y si el llevaba uno solo podía significar que era parte de una familia real.

¿Eso seria bueno?... ¿o no?

-¿Su alteza debo avisar al doctor?- inquirió una segunda voz sobresaltando a Sakura y provocando que trastrabillara hacia atrás chocando contra el lecho.

Sus pequeñas manos se dirigieron veloces hacia su pecho ocultándolo como podía.

¿Cómo podía haber bajado tanto la guardia delante de esos desconocidos? Nadie le aseguraba que no fuesen igual que aquellos mal nacidos. ¿Y si eran otros bandidos?

Pero no podía ser, uno de ellos llevaba un anillo real…pero claro este bien podía haberlo robado.

Y si ese era el caso eran más peligrosos de lo que aparentaban.

-No, esta bien Mizuhara, puedes retirarte- ordeno alegremente el que parecía el jefe, el dueño del anillo.

-Como voz ordenéis alteza- el otro hombre, algo entrado en años, inclino su cabeza ligeramente en señal de respeto.- Aguardare su próxima orden.

Y sin mas salio de la sala sin dirigir ni una sola mirada al cuerpo tembloroso de la joven. Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado al fin Sakura dejo escapar un pequeño quejido.

Sin ser consciente realmente de que se había quedado sola con el que parecía el cabecilla de aquella banda.

Aunque lo cierto era que no parecía malo, es mas aquel hombre mayor le había llamado _"Su alteza"_ y él llevaba en uno de sus dedos un anillo que lo identificaba como miembro de una casa real. No eran esas pruebas suficientes para confiar en el y dejar de suponer que era un cruel bandido ávido de sangre.

Sin embargo su cuerpo no pensaba igual pues no dejaba de templar, como si de una hoja a merced del viento se tratase.

-Espero no haberos asustado y mucho menos importunado mi lady- comenzó a disculparse el albino avanzando algunos pasos hacia ella.

Su sonrisa no se desvanecía de su rostro y sus ojos antes ocultos a la mirada de la joven se mostraban ahora en todo su esplendor.

-Grises-murmuro Sakura.

-¿Perdón?- inquirió él ladeando levemente su cabeza.

-Son grises...

-Oh se refiere a mis ojos- comprendió al ver como ella se llevaba una mano inconcientemente a sus propios ojos.- Herencia de familia- bromeo.

Sakura se dejo caer de nuevo sobre el borde de la alta cama algo mareada, más por aquella mirada perturbadora que por su propia debilidad.

Ella había visto unos ojos similares antes… ¿pero donde?

El joven frunció el ceño preocupado, aquella chiquilla parecía demasiado débil y enfermiza. La recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza como analizándola. Desde la punta de sus pequeños pies desnudos hasta su cabellos castaños algo alborotados.

Si definitivamente se veía muy débil, su piel aun tenía un tono cenizo, sus labios seguían algo morados y unas grandes ojeras enmarcaban sus bellos ojos.

Se veía exactamente igual que aquel día cuando la había encontrado junto a su compañera semidesnuda siendo atacada por aquellos ineptos mercenarios, ni siquiera los tres días de reposo habían surtido efecto.

Realmente tenia que haber sido duro para ella, sin embargo parecía bastante fuerte o por lo menos lo era mas que su compañera la cual seguía inconsciente en la habitación de al lado.

-Mi nombre es Yukito Tsukishiro- se presento inclinándose ante la joven.

Sakura abrió los ajos sorprendida.

Realmente pertenecía a una familia real.

Tsukishiro era el nombre del soberano de Noda, el reino que amenazaba con difundir la guerra en todo el continente.

-¿Y vos soy mi lady?- inquirió extendiendo una mano, invitándola a contestar.

-¿Por qué?...

Yukito parpadeo confundido.

¿Aquel era su nombre?

-¿Por que nos rescato?...podría haber…haber pasado de largo. Abandonarnos a nuestra suerte.- murmuro bajando la mirada, sin formular las preguntas que realmente quería formular _¿Por qué deseaba la destrucción y la muerte de tantos inocentes? ¿Porque quería difundir la guerra?-_ Al fin y al cavo nosotras no somos nadie.

-Soy unas damas, ese es motivo suficiente.- aclaro volviendo a incoporase y alejándose prudencialmente de ella- Además aquellos hombres iban a morir de todos modos, que mas da quien fuese el ejecutor y cuando se realizase el trabajo.

Sakura alzo su rostro asustada ante sus palabras.

En el rostro de aquel hombre seguía habiendo una sonrisa sincera sin embargo sus ojos grises se habían tornado fríos, como aquella vez. Como cuando levanto su espada en contra de sus agresores.

-No eran más que unos mercenarios que habían incumplido una orden directa, merecían morir.- sentencio clavando su mirada en el rostro de la joven.

Discretamente Sakura se tapo con las sabanas en un vano intento por cubrir su piel desnuda. Yukito no pudo evitar sonreír, ella pretendía ocultar su cuerpo aun sabiendo que el ya la había visto. Definitivamente era mucho más inocente de lo que aparentaba.

-Aun no me decís vuestro nombre mi lady, debo tomar ese acto como una sugerencia para que me marche- comento risueño.

Sakura cerró los ojos de nuevo algo mareada. Una de sus manos se aferró a las sabanas intentando no caerse de la cama.

Aquella mirada la aterrorizaba.

-Sakura- susurro apretando sus parpados con fuerza y haciéndose cosquillas con sus pestañas en las mejillas.

-Bonito nombre mi lady y si me permite la osadía.- dijo Yukito volviendo a inclinarse levemente pero sin retirar su mirada del rostro de la joven.

Parecía asustada.

¿Pero quien no lo estaría después de lo que había vivido?

Aun así no debía sentir pesar por ella, tenia una tarea pendiente que debía ser realizada cuanto antes y si el resultado de esta era satisfactorio incluso podría darse el lujo de seducir a aquella inocente chiquilla.

Algo que parecía cada vez más tentador.

-Perdone mi poco tacto mi lady pero debo haceros algunas preguntas, rutinarias claro esta, para así poder saber si sus captores habían sido enviados por alguien mas o si trabajaban solos- se apresuro a añadir al ver como ella abría brevemente sus ojos mostrándole su color durante algunos minutos antes de cerrarlos fuertemente de nuevo- Es por vuestra seguridad y la de su compañera.

-Hermana- murmuro.

-¿Perdón?

-Es mi hermana, no mi compañera- mintió ciñendo aun más las sabanas entre sus manos, temerosa de ser descubierta.

-Comprendo, pues en ese caso con mas motivos deberá usted responder a mis pequeñas preguntas- dijo mostrándole su mejor sonrisa- ¿Conocía usted o su hermana a sus agresores?

-No.

-¿Los había visto antes?

-No.

-¿Hablaron de algo durante el tiempo que estuvo presa por ellos?- su mirada gris se centro en sus labios ansiosos por saber la respuesta.

-No.

-¿Esta segura?

-Si.

Yukito se apoyo en la pared y cruzo los brazos.

-¿Mencionaron algo referente a algún reino en particular?

-No.

-¿Dónde las asaltaron?

Sakura se removió incomoda y abrió sus ojos asustada, unas silenciosas lagrimas salieron por ellos en una muda carrera por ver quien llegaba antes a su destino.

-En la entrada de la aldea de Tai-Peg, creo recordar- susurro.- Mi hermana y yo íbamos allí a visitar a unos familiares…difuntos- se apresuro a añadir al darse cuenta que el podría verificar sus respuestas con cualquier aldeano dispuesto a colaborar.

-Comprendo.-su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo lentamente de sus labios otorgándole a su rostro una cruel mascara- Por supuesto le haré estas mismas preguntas a su hermana, por rutina claro esta.

Sakura lo contemplo asustada.

-Mientras tanto será mejor que descanse mi lady, a pasado por demasiado y su cuerpo esta demasiado débil.- retiro su espalda de la pared y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta- Le pediré a alguno de mis soldados de mas confianza que le traiga algo de ropa- abrió la puerta- También si lo desea puedo hacerle traer algo de comer.

-No gracias.

-Como voz deseéis mi lady- se giro levemente para dedicarle una gran sonrisa y cerro la puerta.

Rápidamente Sakura bajo de la cama y corrió hacia la salida, giro la manilla pero la puerta no se abrió. Volvió a intentarlo pero no consiguió resultado alguno.

Habían cerrado con llave.

Giro sobre sus talones y exploro con la mirada la habitación en busca de algo que le sirviese para forzar la puerta.

Pero tan solo había un lecho y un pequeño taburete.

-Debo salir de aquí- paso uno de sus puños por sus ojos llevándose con el algunas lagrimas y corrió hacia la ventana.

A sin prevista la caída parecía realmente grande, por lo que podía ver podría decir que se encontraba en un segundo piso. Enfrente de ella, algo alejado, se encontraba un viejo árbol de grandes ramas. Pero seria demasiado imprudente intentar escapar por el, además el árbol estaba mas orientado hacia la ventana de al lado, la ventana de la que seria seguramente la habitación de la marquesa.

-Eso es- grito.

Sakura saco la cabeza por la ventana y pudo comprobar con alegría que la ventana contigua estaba también abierta.

Si la marquesa realmente estaba en aquella habitación podría entrar en ella y huir con ella antes de que aquel hombre volviese con alguno de sus soldados.

Era arriesgado, si, pero era la única opción que tenia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Sabe algo?-inquirió Mizuhara una vez que la puerta fue cerrada.

Había permanecido apoyado en al pared de piedra de aquel pasillo a la espera de que sus señor saliese de la habitación.

-Por lo visto no…- contesto Yukito mientras sacaba una llave de hierro del interior de su chaqueta y la introducía en al cerradura.

Giro hacia la izquierda dos veces la llave y la retiro, permaneció allí de pie junto a la puerta unos minutos hasta que la manilla de esta comenzó a moverse.

Alguien intentaba abrirla desde dentro.

-… pero es mejor vigilarla de cerca- comento alejándose de la puerta y emprendiendo la marcha.

Su rostro había sufrido un cambio radical y la sonrisa fraternal que minutos antes decoraba sus labios había sido reemplazada por una mueca de disgusto. Sus largos dedos jugaban con el anillo de oro, girándolo.

-¿Desea que pongamos escoltas en la puerta? –inquirió Mizuhara, siguiendo su paso.

-No es necesario, esta demasiado débil para luchar. No opondrá resistencia- comento girando hacia la derecha por un corredor.

-¿Y que vamos ha hacer ahora su alteza? Hemos quedado al descubierto.- se atrevió a cuestionar Mizuhara.

Yukito paro en seco sus pasos y levanto su mentón orgulloso.

Mizuhara lo imito y parando a escasos centímetros por delante de el lo contemplo algo cohibido.

-Eso sin duda a sido un pequeño inconveniente, pero no por ello debemos darnos por vencidos- su voz sonaba precisa y letal, como su propia espada- Aun tenemos una ventaje que ellos no conocen y esa será nuestra guía.

Se coloco el anillo en el dedo corazón y lo giro hasta que el seño con el escudo de armas de su familia quedo hacia arriba.

-Pase lo que pase no volveremos a Noda hasta que los enviados del rey de Kowloon hayan sido aniquilados, a menos claro esta que quieras explicarle personalmente a mi hermano el motivo de nuestra derrota.

Mizuhara trago en seco aterrorizado.

-Claro que no señor.

-Bien en ese caso ordena ha Sengenji que vuelva junto su capitán y que le informe que el resto de sus compañeros han sido atacados por nosotros, que les haga creer que aun le es leal al rey de Kowloon y que llegado el momento nos ayude a adentrarnos en el palacio para acabar con el.- ordeno retomando la marcha.

-Como vos ordenéis alteza.

-¡Ah! Y Mizuhara, haz que parezca real- toco el hombro del soldado y apenas en un murmullo dijo: haz que sus compañeros realmente crean que ha sido atacado por nosotros, enséñale que no debe preferir a crías estupidas antes que cumplir mis ordenes tal y como hicieron Chen y Zagn.

-Si señor.

**E aquí otro capitulo. **

**Espero que después de esto comprendáis el porque de aquella ultima frase en el tercer capitulo.**

**Lo cierto es que no quería poner a Yukito de malo malísimo pero la cosa salio así sin mas y cuando ya lo tenia escrito y lo leí me di cuenta que no quedaba tan mal, es decir este Yukito es simpático pero tan solo en fachada. Pero simpático al fin y al cabo.**

**Bueno esperemos que todo le salga bien a Sakura y que no se abra la cabeza intentando escapar, jeje.**

**Es coña, no me matéis.**

**Y para aquellos que seguramente se preguntaran donde diablos e escondido a Shaoran quiero que se tranquilicen porque muy pronto saldrá a escena.**

**¡Ah! Antes de despedirme del todo me gustaría recomendar, para aquellos que quieran, algunos mangas que actualmente estoy leyendo y que me encantan. Algunos seguramente ya los conoceréis pero aun así os lo digo:**

**Bokura Ga Ita : que va de una chica algo tímida e indecisa que comienza a salir con el chico mas popular de su clase. Pero las cosas son de color de rosa solo los primeros días por que de pronto todo comienza a enredarse y a empeorar…y no sigo que si no tiene gracia. Yo hasta ahora solo he leído hasta el tomo 15 pero hay más. Actualmente esta en proceso aun.**

**Bokuno Hatsukoi wo Kimi ni Sasagu: Esta historia si esta terminada y tengo que decir que llore como una cría cuando la leí. Va de dos amigos de la infancia que están enamorados pero no pueden estar juntos por unas cosas u otras y al final cuando por fin lo consiguen el chico que sufre del corazón tiene una recaída que amenaza con matarlo si no hace algo rápido. **

**Es súper tierno y dramático, además tiene su toque de humor, no es todo lagrimas de cocodrilo.**

**Boku ni Natta Watashi: Lo cierto es que este manga es muy divertido y me recuerda bastante ha una historia que leí hace algún tiempo llamada "Colegio exclusivo para chicos" que actualmente esta estancado en el cap. 6 ( si me lee la autora por favor, por favor, continúalo)**

**Koibana!Koiseyo Hanabi: Y este es el ultimo. Va de una chica que le tiene fobia a los hombres pero que sin embargo esta inscrita en un colegio en el cual la gran mayoría son tíos. Es realmente divertido y la chica es una rarita de cuidado jeje.**

**Bueno eso es todo, creo jeje. No en serio eso es todo, intentare subir el próximo capitulo mas pronto aunque no prometo nada. **


	6. Planes y estrategias

_**SUEÑO**_

_**Estos personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Clamp.**_

_**Esta historia es total y absolutamente ficticia cualquier similitud con algún hecho real será (seguramente) algo increíble.**_

_**Este fic esta hecho con fines de entretenimiento, perdón si ofendo a alguien**_.

Capitulo.5.** –**

**Planes y estrategias ****-**

La habitación estaba totalmente en penumbras.

Era casi medianoche y la luna nueva impedia ver con claridad, proporcionando la privacidad que ella necesitaba.

Con lentitud salio de entre las sabanas, donde había estado cobijándose todo el día fingiendo estar dormida.

Sus pies descalzos tocaron la fría piedra del suelo y la joven reprimió un escalofrió. A los pies de su cama habían colocado el pequeño taburete y en el habían depositado una bandeja con un trozo de pan, algo de leche y un trozo de queso. Junto a la bandeja, en el suelo de piedra, había un pequeño paquete de ropas.

Con rapidez Sakura tomo el paquete y lo abrió, en su interior había un vestido, algo descastado pero limpio, de color gris. En el paquete también había una camisa blanca, un lazo del mismo color y unos botines de tela negros.

La ropa de una sirvienta sin duda.

Sin muchos miramientos se deshizo de su ropa interior, que aun estaba manchada de barro y mugre, y se puso la camisa. Ajusto bien los lazos asegurándose de que el escote estuviese bien cerrado y cogio el vestido gris. Al tacto aprecia que era de alguna tela ligera pero calida, no estaba segura de cual pues no había mucha luz para comprobarlo. Paso el vestido por su cabeza y tiro de el hasta que este callo hacia abajo, hasta un poco por debajo de sus tobillos. Giro sobre si misma intentando ver algo pero fue inútil, ni siquiera podía ver con claridad sus propias manos mucho menos vería si le quedaba bien aquel vestido.

-Por lo menos es ropa y no una simple camisa- se animo recordando que había permanecido todo el día oculta entre las sabanas para no tener que ser vista en ropa interior.

Cogio el lazo blanco y comenzó a rodear su cintura con el, ciñendo el vestido y ajustándolo a su figura. A la tercera vuelta, y después de asegurarse de que el vestido estaba bien sujeto, Sakura hizo un nudo en su espalda con el lazo restante. Se inclino y se puso los botines de tela, no es que fuesen muy cómodos y tampoco eran la clase de zapatos a los que estaba acostumbrada pero menos era nada, además si las aldeanas eran capaces de llevarlos y trabajar en los campos con ellos ¿porque ella no?

Una vez que estuvo lista cogio el trozo de tela en el cual habían envuelto la ropa para entregársela y coloco sobre ella el trozo de pan y el de queso, cogio las cuatro esquinas de la tela y hizo un nudo con ellas, formando así un pequeño paquete.

Cogio también el vaso de leche y se lo bebió de una sola vez.

-Mmm, estaba sedienta- murmuro limpiándose los labios.- Bueno ya es hora.

Cogio el pequeño paquete de comida y acercándose a la ventana abierta lo tiro al vació, justo a los pies del gran árbol.

Se giro y camino hacia la puerta, coloco su oído sobre la superficie de madera y permaneció así varios minutos intentando identificar algún ruido pero fue inútil pues todo estaba en silencio.

Satisfecha con el resultado cogio el pequeño taburete y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la ventana, coloco el taburete justo debajo de la ventana abierta y cogiendo la falda del vestido para no caerse se subió al taburete.

Desde aquella posición tenia mas accesibilidad a la ventana, así que cogiendo con una de sus manos la falda del vestido paso una de sus piernas por la barandilla. Cuando estuvo bien segura de que podía pasar la siguiente cambio el agarre de la falda de mano y pasó su otra pierna. Miro hacia el frente, más concretamente hacia una gruesa rama que estaba ha un metro, como mucho, de ella.

Cogio impulso hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

-Que sea lo que dios quiera- murmuro abriendo los ojos y alzándolos al cielo.

Y sin más salto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La sangre goteaba sobre el sucio suelo de madera, impregnando la estancia con su olor metalizado.

Yukito Tsukishiro movió hacia atrás la daga que estaba sosteniendo con la clara intención de rematar a su presa, pero era demasiado tarde ya, pues esta ya estaba muerta. La sangre del soldado ya había formado un charco considerable alrededor del cadáver del pobre hombre; que mantenía, como una mascara fúnebre, los ojos bien abiertos. Contemplando a su asesino.

Yukito juró y echó a un lado el arma; aterrizando esta debajo de la silla que minutos antes había ocupado el desafortunado soldado. Yukito, por supuesto, no pareció notarlo y continúo comiendo como si el pequeño altercado nunca hubiese sucedido.

-Mizuhara -llamó Yukito a su capitán al mando, dando la vuelta sobre su asiento. -¿Han quedado pues, mis ordenes claras?- inquirió moviendo distraídamente el tenedor.

-Si señor- tartamudeo el capitán.

-Perfecto, espero que ya no aya más inconvenientes.

-Por supuesto que no su alteza- murmuro haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Sus ojos se toparon con los de aquel soldado que tan entupidamente se había atrevido a fallar en su cometido y un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Yukito se dio cuenta y compuso una sonrisa.

-¿Te diste cuenta? ¡Matado con un golpe! No está mal, ¿eh?- se pavoneo- Deberías aprender Mizuhara.

-Claro señor.- murmuro el capitán sin despegar sus ojos negros de los del soldado.

El charco de sangre se había extendido y ya casi alcanzaba la mano del fallecido que descansaba pegada a su costado.

La sangre brotaba cada vez con menos fuerza del cuello de la pobre victima, mostrando a su asesino y al capitán que pronto el cuerpo sin vida se quedaría seco.

-Tal vez lo hubiese permitido vivir un poco mas se no hubiese fallado tan estrepitosamente- comento Yukito dejando caer sus cubiertos sobre el plato ya vació- Aunque nunca se sabe, quizás lo hubiese matado de todas formas- bromeo.

Mizuhara permaneció en silencio.

-Ya basta de bromas- el cambio de voz fue tan brusco que incluso el capitán se asusto.- Espero no tener que volver a mancharme las manos innecesariamente capitán Mihara, usted sabe que no me agrada para nada la violencia- una sonrisa cínica fue dibujándose en sus finos labios concediéndole una fachada de falsa dulzura a su rostro- Espero sinceramente que el plan no vuelva a torcerse o la próxima vez el que pague las consecuencias será usted capitán.¿ Quedo claro?

-Como el agua- contesto Mizuhara.

-Así me gusta y ahora ve y descansa, por hoy no decesito mas tus servicios- dijo señalando la puerta de salida.

Mizuhara suspiro aliviado, lo cierto era que ya comenzaba a marearse con el olor de la sangre; y no es que la temiese o no estuviese acostumbrado a ella, simplemente era que en la pequeña habitación en la cual su alteza había instalado su improvisado despacho no había ventana alguna y la ventilación escaseaba por lo que la pequeña estancia estaba impregnada por el olor metálico de la sangre caliente y el dulzon aroma de la cena del monarca.

-¡Mizuhara!- llamo Yukito antes de que este abriese siquiera la puerta de la estancia- ¿Sengenji a enviado alguna información?- inquirió.

-No señor, aun no.

-Ya veo- dijo Yukito girando el anillo de oro una y otra vez- Manténgase alerta, los soldados de Kowloon ya nos han dado suficientes problemas, no me gustaría que se volviese a repetir. Los quiero muertos, a todos.

-Como vos deseéis su alteza.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura sacudió la falda de su vestido con la esperanza de que las hojas que se había enganchado a ella cayesen. No sabía como la había conseguido, pero estaba segura de que estaba viva; es mas podía asegurarlo. Su piel era real, al igual que los latidos acelerados de su corazón; también era real la sangre que brotaba de sus manos, sangre que había provocado al saltar hacia la gruesa rama e intentar trepar a ella.

Si sin duda había sido un milagro, eso había sido.

-Ya me habéis escuchado, su alteza no quiere más fallos. ¿Esta claro?- pregunto una hosca voz procedente de la base del gran árbol en el cual Sakura se escondía agazapada sobre la gruesa rama- Ve y cumple con las ordenes. Y espero por tu bien que no falles o no tendrás que temer por la ira de su alteza si no por la mía.

-Si señor.- respondió torpemente una segunda voz.

-Ahora marcha y procura por tu bien, y el de tu familia, no volver hasta que ayas obtenido algún resultado satisfactorio- le amenazo la primera voz.

-Are lo que su alteza desee que haga, pero por favor capitán tenga piedad de mi familia-suplico la segunda voz.

-Tendré la misma piedad que su majestad tendrá con mis hijos si falláis soldado, ninguna- gruño la primera voz.

Sakura se agazapo un poco mas, ocultándose entre las diversas ramas menores que poseía aquel milenario árbol. Oculta entre sus hojas aguardo hasta que los dos soldados se marchasen, cada uno por un camino distinto.

¿Qué era todo aquello?

¿Acaso ya se estaban organizando las tropas para asediar los demás reinos?

Y si era así de cuanto tiempo disponía antes de ser descubierta y posiblemente asesinada.

-Debo darme prisa- susurro agarrando la falda de su vestido y subiéndola lo suficiente como para poder incorporarse sobre la rama sin perder el equilibrio.

Sakura echo un ultima mirada hacia abajo para asegurarse de que nadie la absorberá pero la base del gran árbol al igual que los alrededores habían quedado desiertos, solo se podía distinguir con la poca luz que la luna reflejaba un pequeño bulto oculto entre la hierba alta situada junto a la pared del edificio.

Sus reserva de alimentos.

-Bien, lo complicado ya paso ahora solo resta lo mas fácil- se alentó así misma Sakura mientras cogia aire y se enderezaba todo lo alta que era.-Poco a poco- murmuro mientras movía despacio su pie derecho hacia el frente.

Detrás del derecho fue el izquierdo y así hasta que llego a la parte más fina de la rama, y por lo tanto enfrente de la ventana de la marquesa.

O eso esperaba.

-Solo un poco mas- estiro su brazo izquierdo hacia el frente soltando parte de la falda en el proceso.-Un poco mas- se inclino ligeramente hacia delante y estiro todo lo que pudo los dedos hasta que estos tocaron la superficie de cristal de la ventana.- Perfecto.

Suavemente empujo con la punta de los dedos el cristal de la ventana, rezando por que no estuviese cerrada desde dentro.

-Hoy es mi día de gracia- murmuro cuando un leve chirrido le informo de que la ventana había sido abierta.

Sakura volvió a recoger la falda de su vestido y enrollando la tela la sujetó como pudo con una sola mano mientras que con la otra intentaba cogerse de la hoja de madera y cristal de la ventana. No le fue muy complicado conseguirlo y en poco tiempo ya tenía un pie sobre el alfeizar de la ventana.

-Por favor que no se rompa- suplico echando una rápida mirada al suelo que desde aquella posición parecía realmente lejano- Por favor.

Movió un poco el pie asegurándose de tenerlo bien colocado y comenzó a balancear la punta de la rama provocando que esta crujiese amenazante.

-Por favor- repetía una y otra vez.-Por favor.

Un ultimo balanceo y Sakura soltó la tela de su falda para alarga su mano hacia el interior de la habitación, junto a su mano fue también su otra pierna y su cuerpo que entro con gran estrépito en el interior de la estancia.

Durante lo que a Sakura le parecieron años se hizo el más profundo de los silencios, nada se escuchaba. Ni siquiera su propia respiración.

Solo podía estar segura de estar viva gracias a los continuos martilleos que su acelerado corazón daba.

-¿Sakura? ¡Dios mió Sakura!- el pequeño grito fue el detonante que sirvió para restaurar el sonido en aquella pequeña habitación.- ¡Oh dios mió! ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? ¿Estas bien? ¿Te as hecho daño? ¡Podrías haberte abierto la cabeza o algo peor!

Las preguntas y quejas de la marquesa se fueron apagando a medida que las lagrimas fueron anegando sus ojos dejándolos borrosos y cristalinos.

-Estaba tan asustada, pensaba que no volvería a verte- susurro.

Sakura cerró los ojos aliviada de que la marquesa estuviese con vida.

Ella también había temido no volver ha verla.

-Yo también me alegro de verla lady Tomoyo- confeso incorporándose con dificultad del suelo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Había sido sin duda alguna uno de los días más largos de toda su existencia.

Tras despertar con un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo primero que fue capaz de ver fue la amplia y fuerte espalda de un hombre uniformado.

Sus ojos rápidamente se habían dirigido a la espada que este portaba sujeta en su cintura con la ayuda de una funda de lo que ella supuso seria cuero.

Sus temores al igual que los recientes recuerdos invadieron su cansada mente convirtiéndola en un remolino de confusión y miedo.

¿Qué hacer?

¿Cómo sobrevivir?

La respuesta llego rauda.

Aquel extraño giro levemente su rostro para comprobar que ella seguía dormida y sin ni siquiera pensarlo Tomoyo cerro sus ojos todo lo fuerte que pudo, intentando espantar la tentadora idea de desvanecerse y caer en la inconciencia.

-_"Si vuelvo a desmayarme estos bárbaros podrían hacerme mil y una perrerías"- _pensó angustiada- _"Debo ser fuerte"_

Escucho sus pasos acercarse al lecho, noto su áspera mano tocar su frente y acariciar con suavidad su rostro.

Sintió nauseas.

-Aun duerme, su alteza- pudo escuchar.

-Comprobemos pues si su compañera ha despertado - contesto otra voz, masculina también, un tanto mas alejada.

Tomoyo apretó aun más sus parpados en un nulo intento por tranquilizarse y dejar de temblar.

-¿Le dejamos las provisiones?- pregunto el vándalo mas cercano a ella.

-Por supuesto, así se sentirá mas segura y tendremos mas facilidad a la hora de interrogarla- su tono de voz sonó frió, inexistente y Tomoyo tuvo que reprimir un gemido.

¿Quiénes eran?

Y lo mas importante, ¿eran aliados o enemigos?

_-"Mi señor me advirtió de no confiar en nadie"-_ pensó recordando el ultimo consejo dicho por su esposo.

-Como vos ordenéis su ateza.

Se escucho el sonido de algo pesado chocando contra el suelo de madera y después la puerta al abrirse. Acto seguido Tomoyo pudo escuchar claramente como un juego de llaves entraba en la cerradura dejándola seguramente encerrada.

El eco de las voces se fue alejando y esa fue la señal que Tomoyo necesito para abrir sus ojos y comenzar a llorar.

No pudo evitarlo, simplemente las lagrimas salieron a tropel por sus ojos. Al igual que los recuerdos de la noche anterior…espera ¿cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y lady Sakura? ¿Estaba bien o…?

-No, no puedo pensar eso. Ella esta salvo, al igual que yo- se reprendió limpiando algunas lagrimas de sus mejillas.

Pero aunque se lo gritase mil veces aquellos recuerdos no desaparecían y su corazón no cesaba de latir frenéticamente.

Aquellos rostros sucios y lujuriosos, sus manos grandes y callosas típicas de campesinos o soldados. Sus risas despiadadas.

Tomoyo reprimió otro escalofrió y se cubrió con las finas sabanas.

-Debo tranquilizarme- murmuro- Tengo que pensar como salir de aquí, debo verla con mis propios ojos. Debo asegurarme que sigue viva.

Con manos temblorosas retiro las sabanas y ahogo un grito cuando contemplo por primera vez su cuerpo.

Estaba casi desnuda, su camisa estaba abierta mostrando gran parte de su pecho y sus calzones estaban rasgados y sucios al igual que sus pies los cuales precian haber recorrido kilómetros sin descanso.

Tenía un aspecto espantoso.

- Trae otra muda de ropa y un poco de comida

Tomoyo se tapo la boca con ambas manos al escuchar la misma voz de aquel hombre que hacia unos minutos había estado en su habitación, esta vez proveniente del pasillo.

-Si capitán.

El sonido metálico retumbo en el corredor cuando, lo que Tomoyo supuso seria, un soldado se alejo de su puerta.

-Están vigilando-susurro contra sus manos- ¿Pero quienes?

Tomoyo se quedo callada, a la espera de escuchar algo más que le sirviese de guía para descubrir donde se hallaba y quien la retenía sin embargo ningún sonido llego a sus oídos de nuevo. Algo intrigada salio de entre las sabanas de la cama, con cuidado de no hacer ruido alguno, y con pasos vacilantes y torpes se acerco a la gruesa puerta de madera, se apoyo en su superficie y se dejo caer al frío suelo para poder escuchar mejor por la rendija de la cerradura lo que sucedía fuera.

Sin embargo nada escucho pues el silencio parecía reinar el corredor.

Asustada retiro su mirada de la oscura cerradura y la paseo por la humilde habitación topándose casi de inmediato con una pequeña banca que a modo de mesita habían utilizado para depositar dos pequeños paquetes.

Intrigada gateo hasta el taburete de madera y deshizo el primer paquete, el más pequeño, topándose con algo de queso y pan. Hambrienta como estaba Tomoyo no dudo en devorarlo todo al momento sin pararse a pensar que tal vez pudiese estar envenenado, y olvidándose de camino sus modales de señorita.

Cuando el último trozo de pan fue tragado y su hambre, recién descubierta, saciada Tomoyo se dispuso a abrir el segundo paquete topándose esta vez con unas sencillas ropas.

-Son demasiado finas para pertenecer a una campesina- analizo tocando la tela del vestido- pero demasiado hoscas y insulsas para poder pasar por la de una dama. Debe ser la de alguna criada o ama de llaves- concluyo- Por tanto no soy la única mujer en este lugar.

-¿Sabe algo?

Tomoyo dejo caer la tela del vestido al captar de nuevo aquella voz.

-Por lo visto no- contesto una segunda voz que se le hacia ligeramente familiar- pero es mejor vigilarla de cerca.

¿Hablaban acaso de ella?

¿Abrían descubierto que estaba conciente?

Aterrada miro con desesperación el estrecho lecho en el cual se había despertado, intentando calcular si podría llegar a él antes de que sus captores abriesen la puerta.

-¿Desea que pongamos escoltas en la puerta?- pregunto la primera voz cada vez mas cerca.

-No es necesario, esta demasiado débil para luchar. No opondrá resistencia- escucho que opina la primera voz acompañada de los pasos de ambos hombres.

Después se hizo el silencio.

Estaba sola de nuevo, o eso había creído hasta que entrada la noche un gran estruendo seguido de un leve quejido la despertó sobresaltada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Os habéis echo daño?- pregunto Tomoyo ayudándola a incorporase.

-No- mintió Sakura estirando las extremidades para comprobar que no se había hecho mas daño del preciso- No mucho.

-Sois increíble pequeña. ¡Podríais haberos matado!- la reprendió la marquesa-O algo pero, ¿Qué hubieseis hecho si yo fuese gritado y los guardias hubiesen acudido a mis gritos?- inquirió mientras tomaba a Sakura del rostro y lo giraba a un lado y a otro para comprobar que no tenia herida alguna.

-¿Guardias?- pregunto intrigada Sakura-¿Vos también habéis sido interrogada?- inquirió con temor.

¿Qué sucedería si su captor averiguaba que había mentido?

-No- se apresuro a explicar Tomoyo- Desperté por la mañana, o eso sospecho por la posición del sol, y al abrir los ojos me encontré con que dos desconocidos armados estaban aguardando en mi alcoba. Así que asustada me hice la inconsciente.

Sakura suspiro aliviada y retiro los mansos de la marquesa de su rostro.

-¿Vos por tanto no habéis hablado aun con nadie?- quiso saber.

-No, como ya os dije me hice la dormida. Aunque si alcanzar a escuchar lo que conversaban, pero… ¿Acaso vos si querida?- pregunto Tomoyo alejándose varios pasos de la joven- ¡Oh dios mió! ¿Os encontráis bien? ¿Os hicieron algo esos desalmados? ¿No osarían…- no termino de formular la pregunta ya que un suave sollozo escapo de su garganta en aquel preciso momento impidiéndole el habla.

-Tranquilizaos lady Tomoyo, nada sucedió- murmuro Sakura, acariciando la mano de la marquesa- No llegaron a tocarme, ellos no.

Tomoyo apretó la mano de Sakura consciente de lo que ella hablaba.

Estaba refiriéndose a esos desalmados, a aquellos asesinos que habían tenido la osadía de intentar ultrajarlas.

-Perdonad mi estupidez lady Sakura- murmuro Tomoyo bajando su rostro- Fui asignada por el rey para protegeros y aun así hasta ahora no he hecho mas que poneros en peligro- susurro.

-Eso no es cierto marquesa, vos no habéis tenido la culpa de nada- intento animarla.- Es simplemente mala suerte.

-Eso no existe pequeña- murmuro Tomoyo.

-Claro que si.- la animo tirando ligeramente de su mano y acercándola a la ventana abierta junto a ella.

-¿Ve ese árbol?- inquirió.

Tomoyo alzo ligeramente su rostro y contemplo el viejo árbol mecer sus ramas al son de la brisa nocturna.

-Si.

-Yo salte hacia el para poder llegar aquí.

Tomoyo abrió sorprendida sus ojos y de un pequeño tirón retiro su mano de la de Sakura.

-¿Qué hicisteis que?- exigió saber.

-Escape- resumió Sakura formando una ligera sonrisa, casi superficial. La primera desde que había conocido a la marquesa- Y ahora vos y yo lo utilizaremos para escapar juntas de aquí.

-¿Pero como?

Sakura giro sobre sus talones y barrio con la mirada la pequeña habitación en busca de algo que les fuese útil.

Sus ojos se detuvieron por si solos sobre el lecho, mas concretamente sobre las sabanas de este.

-¿Cree usted que resistirán?- le pregunto a la marquesa.

Tomoyo miro hacia donde ella miraba pero no pareció comprender.

-¿Resistir? ¿El que?

-Las sabanas, que si no- respondió Sakura acercándose al lecho y de un tirón arrancando la tela de este.-Ayúdeme lady Tomoyo, hay que atar los extremos.

-Pero…

-Como ya os he dicho debemos darnos prisa lady Tomoyo, debemos escapar mientras la noche nos proteja. Antes de que alguien note nuestra ausencia. Esos hombres que usted menciono no son aliados precisamente.

-¿Son peligrosos?- inquirió la marquesa acercándose también hacia el lecho.

Temía cual seria la respuesta pero aun así no perdía nada al preguntar.

-Esos hombres, si son los mismos que me visitaron y estoy segura de que si, y sus soldados no son otros que los mismos que amenazan con invadir nuestro reino y por tanto de los que nosotras estamos huyendo.- informo Sakura.

Tomoyo dejo de apretar el nudo que estaba haciendo con el extremo de las sabanas y el cobertor para contemplarla con verdadero pavor.

-Es mas milady, sospecho que el heredero del reino de Noda también se encuentra entre estos muros- prosiguió con tono tembloroso Sakura- Cuando desperté un hombre de aspecto aristócrata y con un seño similar al utilizado entre la realeza me interrogo.

Tomoyo ahogo un grito ante semejante revelación y dejo caer las sabanas al suelo.

-Quería saber si los bandidos que nos raptaron habían mencionadas algo durante el periodo que estuvimos con ellos- dijo- también quiso saber que relación manteníamos ambas y de donde procedíamos.

-¿Y vos que contestasteis?- quiso saber Tomoyo.

-Mentí, por supuesto- aclaro Sakura agachándose y recogiendo las sabanas ya atadas entre si del suelo- Le dije que éramos hermanas y que habíamos sido asaltadas sin previo aviso cuando nos dirigíamos a nuestra aldea.

-¿Te creyó?- Quiso saber Tomoyo

Sakura cogio uno de los extremos de su cuerda improvisada y lo ato como pudo a la pata del lecho, sin embargo las sabanas no eran las suficientes y la "cuerda" apenas colgaba algunos centímetros por la ventana.

-No, creo que no.

Tomoyo bajo la mirada angustiada.

¿Cuándo había pasado ella de asistir a exquisitos bailes y puestas de largo a ayudar a una chiquilla a fugarse por una ventana de un segundo piso? Y es mas, fugarse de unos asesinos.

Si su madre la viese o su padre que en paz descanse, seguramente pondrían el grito en el cielo y la encerrarían durante meses en su alcoba, incomunicada con el mundo. O en el peor de los casos la azotarían hasta hacerla entrar en razón.

Si ella hubiese hecho algo de esto en su infancia…pero podía hacerlo ahora. Es mas debía hacerlo, no podían permanecer para siempre allí. Como había dicho lady Sakura debían huir. Y ni sus progenitores le podrían reprender por intentar salvar su vida y la vida de aquella muchacha.

-Podemos atar las sabanas a la baranda de la ventana.- sugirió.

Sakura la miro con algo de incredulidad que pronto fue sustituida por un gesto de asentimiento.

Sus manos fueron rápidas y en poco tiempo había desatado el extremos de las sabanas de la pata de la cama y lo había vuelto a atar a la fina barandilla que adornaba la ventana. En esta ocasión la "cuerda" si consiguió cumplir su cometido y quedo a unos escasos metros del suelo.

-La caída será dolorosa- opino Tomoyo.

-Podría ser peor- la animo Sakura mientras dejaba el pequeño taburete que habían dejado en la habitación de la marquesa junto a al ventana-¿Quiere ir usted primero?

Tomoyo miro de nuevo hacia abajo y después hacia su compañera de fuga y por tanto desgracias.

-No, vos primero.

-De acuerdo.

Tomoyo le paso el trozo de tela en el que había encontrado envuelto su comida y rasgándolo en dos trozos le paso uno a Sakura. Esta recogió la falda de su vestido y con el trozo de tela la ato como pudo para que sus piernas tuviesen más movilidad.

-Si la señora Nakuru me viese ahora seguramente pondría el grito en el cielo- comento Sakura subiendo al taburete y pasando con cuidado ambas piernas por la barandilla- A ella no le gustaba que enseñase ni los tobillos, solía decir que era de desvergonzadas.

Tomoyo sonrió divertida ante el comentario e imitando a Sakura ato también su falda con el trozo de tela que le correspondía.

-Vos no sois la única, si mi esposo me viese seguramente armaría una guerra- le dijo mientras veía como Sakura cogia con manos temblorosas las sabanas y se dejaba resbalar hacia abajo lentamente.

Cuando iba por la mitad del camino alzo la vista y susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que Tomoyo la escuchase:

-Es su turno.

Tomoyo trago en seco y haciéndose a un lado su cabello se dispuso a pasar sus propias piernas por la barandilla tal y como Sakura había hecho antes que ella. Después, cuando estuvo bien segura de que no se resbalaría, cogio las sabanas con ambas manos y se dejo caer al vació sin tener en cuenta que tal vez tendría que haberlo hecho mas delicadamente pues ahora descendía demasiado rápido.

Sakura escucho el jadeo de la marquesa y vio como saltaba hacia abajo deslizándose rápidamente. Sabiendo que si no se daba prisa ambas chocarían y caerían al suelo Sakura descendió el tramo que le faltaba y al llegar al final de la "cuerda" se dejo caer al suelo esperando que la hierba amortiguase algo su caída.

No paso mucho hasta que justo al lado de ella cállese, algo bruscamente, la marquesa.

-Ha dolido más de lo que imaginaba- jadeo Tomoyo mientras se frotaba la espalda.

-Lo se

-¿Y ahora como escaparemos de aquí? Si lo que decís es cierto estamos atrapadas- susurro Tomoyo incorporándose con la ayuda del muro de piedra y desatando el nudo de su falda la cual cayo hacia abajo libre de nuevo.

-La verdad es que escuche a unos soldados hablar cuando estaba subida sobre el árbol- dijo Sakura- Comentaban algo sobre una misión, algo que un capitán le ordenaba traer a un soldado. Y por su tono de voz era algo importante- explico-El soldado dijo que partiría en seguida, pero por muy amenazante que sea su superior estoy segura que aun no habrá partido.

-¿Estáis segura?

-Si.- Contesto incorporándose también y dejando caer su faldas al igual que Tomoyo- El que decía ser el superior dejo algo de unas represarías contra su familia, estoy segura que ese soldado abra ido a asegurarse de que estén a salvo en caso de que falle su cometido- explico mientras se recogía el cabello hacia atrás y los sujetaba como podía con el trozo de tela.

-¿Entonces que sugerís que hagamos?- inquirió Tomoyo trenzando sus cabellos con sus dedos y atando su trozo de tela al final para que su trenza improvisada no se deshiciese.

-Hacernos pasar por él.

Tomoyo giro su rostro incrédula y frunció el ceño.

-Estáis loca, es algo confirmado.- exclamo- ¿Cómo pretendéis que nos hagamos pasar por un hombre? Somos mujeres- dijo como si fuese un descubrimiento mundial- Y dos- añadió- No podemos hacernos pasar por un soldado fornido.

-Bueno nadie sabrá que no somos un hombre- murmuro Sakura- Solo necesitamos una buena capa y un caballo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Noticias?

-Ninguna, capitán.

-Comprendo.

Touya se volvió a recostar sobre el frió suelo de tierra y se acomodo como pudo junto a la montura de su caballo.

-¿Quién realizara el tercer turno?- inquirió.

-Yamada y Usui- informo Yamazaki mientras avivaba el fuego.

Touya contemplo como las llamas lamían con desesperación los trozos de madera que sus soldados habían recopilado hacia ya varias horas, dejándolos consumidos. Reducidos a cenizas.

-¿Cree usted que llegaremos mañana capitán?- inquirió Yamazaki mientras se acomodaba cerca del fuego.

-No, al ritmo que llevamos y con un herido no avanzamos demasiado.- cálculo echando aun rápida mirada al bulto de mantas que temblaba junto al fuego- Estoy seguro que aun nos queda un día y medio de viaje antes de alcanzar nuestro destino.

Touya escucho como Yamazaki dejaba escaro algunas maldiciones.

-¿Decepcionado?- pregunto Touya dibujando una sonrisa.

Yamazaki frunció el rostro y dejo escapar otra sarta de maldiciones antes de contestar.

-Tenia razón- admitió- Esta misión era un suicidio, ¿contento?

Touya cerró los ojos cansado.

-No, han muerto varios soldados. Soldados que estaban bajo mi protección y mandato- aclaro- Por supuesto que no estoy contento, aunque debo añadir que sabía que esto acabaría así.

-Lo se, recuerdo perfectamente nuestra pequeña charla- gruño Yamazaki.

Touya abrió un ojo y miro divertido a su amigo mientras este tiraba pequeñas piedras de tierra al fuego.

-A sido una verdadera sorpresa lo de Sengenji- dijo tras varios minutos en silencio- Nunca imagine que de entre todos los soldados que partieron hacia Noda fuese precisamente él el que sobrevira- dijo tirando otra piedra.

-Yo tampoco me lo esperaba- confeso Touya- Aunque no se si emplear la palabra sobrevivir es correcto dado su estado.- comento echando una rápida mirada al bulto de mantas acurrucado junto a al hoguera.

-¿Cree que sobrevivirá?- pregunto Yamazaki desviando su mirada hacia el mismo punto.

-Si- respondió Touya recostando su cabeza de nuevo y cerrando los ojos- Sus heridas son graves pero aun así no creo que muera por ellas, o por lo menos no ahora.

-Es como si el enemigo quisiese darnos una advertencia- murmuro Yamazaki- Ya sabe, "Así quedareis si os atrevéis a pisar nuestro territorio"- dijo con voz grave.

Touya dejo escapar una carcajada.

-Si entramos en guerra no tendrán tanta piedad, tenlo por seguro- le dijo girando sobre su lecho improvisado.

Yamazaki se froto la sien intentando aclarar sus pensamientos.

Habían pasado demasiado cosas, demasiado rápido.

Primero la asignación de aquella misión suicida como la denominaba el duque, segundo el intento de asesinato del mismo y tercero la masacre de sus tropas.

Y todo ello en tres días.

_-"Un record"-_ pensó irónico.

Esperaba sinceramente que las cosas mejorasen cuando llegaran al reino de Kowloon.

Pero por ahora se debía conformar con imaginarse como celebraría su regreso con vida, tal vez invitase a la criada de su alteza a tomar algo. Aunque tenería que tener cuidado, esa niña era todo un peligro si se enfurecía lo que generalmente pasaba si el intentaba coquetear con alguna de sus criadas.

Bueno ya vería como lo hacia, ahora tenia otras cosas mas importantes de las que ocuparse como por ejemplo vigilar que el fuego no se extinguiese porque por lo visto el duque no pensaba hacerse cargo ya que roncaba como un poseso junto a el.

-¿No como lo hace?- murmuro echándole una furiosa mirada- Siempre parece tener sueño y sin embargo se queda dormido hasta de pie.

Touya volvió a girar quedando en esta ocasión boca arriba de nuevo, como confirmando las palabras del capitán Yamazaki.

-Sin embargo no parece muy tranquilo- murmuro Yamazaki tras contemplar en silencio a su superior - Incluso los nobles tienen remordimientos y miedos- susurro al ver como Touya se retorcía sobre su lecho improvisado, como si intentase espantar un mal pensamiento o recuerdo.

Una conclusión no muy lejana de la real.

**Se acabo ¡chin-pon!**

**Aquí tenéis el capitulo cinco de esta historia. Como veis hay un poquito de todo y un poquito de nada. No desesperéis puede que ahora parezca cansino porque no salen todos los personajes pero pronto saldrán. Sin ir más lejos la llegada de cierto castaño de ojos melosos esta muy pero que muy cerca…lo dejo así.**

**Espero que os allá gustado al fuga de Sakura y Tomoyo, y espero de verdad que no aya sido o muy ridícula y fantasiosa o muy pesada y sosa. Ya me diréis.**

**Se despide la autora, ósea yo.**


	7. De mentiras y engaños

_**SUEÑO**_

_**Estos personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Clamp.**_

_**Esta historia es total y absolutamente ficticia cualquier similitud con algún hecho real será (seguramente) algo increíble.**_

_**Este**____**fic**____**esta**____**hecho**____**con**____**fines**____**de**____**entretenimiento,**____**perdón**____**si**____**ofendo**____**a**____**alguien**_.

Capitulo.6.** –**

**- De mentiras y engaños se labra una vida -**

El caballo azabache volvió a relinchar a modo de protesta, sin embargo no desminuyo el ritmo y siguió cabalgando sin pausa a través del árido terreno.

Habían estado cabalgando por horas, sin descanso alguno por temor a ser atrapadas y ajusticiadas por el hurto que habían cometido. Estaban adoloridas, sucias, hambrientas y agotadas. Las fuerzas les fallaban y ya no eran muy concientes de sus actos aun así no se detenían, seguían azuzando las riendas de aquel pobre animal con la esperanza de que las llevase lejos…a un lugar seguro.

-Pronto amanecerá- murmuro Tomoyo abrazándose con mas fuerza a la espalda de su compañera.

Sakura azuzo aun más las riendas provocando otro relinchar del caballo que estaban montado.

-Deberíamos para a descansar- volvió a hablar Tomoyo- Dormir un poco no nos hará mal.

-Si hacemos tal cosa podrían darnos alcance- explico Sakura.

Tomoyo apoyo su cabeza en la espalda de Sakura y se encorvo un poco más para que la capa la tapase por completo.

-Nadie nos a seguido- susurro- No notaron que huimos y para cuando lo hagan ya será tarde…

-Aun así es peligroso- la interrumpió Sakura- Cunado descubran que escapamos sabrán que les mentí y mandaran que nos maten.

Tomoyo lo sabía, sabia todo eso. Sin embargo estaba demasiado exhausta y aun sentía el cuerpo resentirse por la caída.

-No pararemos hasta llegar a una aldea segura- dijo Sakura.

Una aldea segura.

¿Había acaso eso que su compañera decía? ¿O era tan solo una burda mentira?

-Traspasamos la frontera de Noda hará horas- se quejo Tomoyo- Estoy segura de que ya debemos estar en el reino de Kowloon.

-Pero aun seguimos en mitad de la nada, debemos encontrar una aldea. Si descansar es lo que deseamos- se defendió Sakura- Será solo un poco mas lady Tomoyo después nos desharemos de esta capa y de la montura del caballo, así no habrá prueba alguna de que pertenecieron en algún momento a las tropas del reino de Noda.

-De acuerdo.-se rindió.

¿Porque luchaba? Si sabia que tenia todas las de perder.

Había aprendido algo muy valioso en aquel día y era que aquella chiquilla tan frágil e inocente que su majestad tanto se esforzaba por proteger había resultado ser de todo menos frágil e inocente. Para ser mas concreta la palabra seria "aventurera", aunque tampoco sabría decir si esa era la palabra exacta.

Las habían apresado, casi intentaron violarlas, después habían sido capturadas por aquel de quien huían y por si fuera poco habían saltado desde un segundo piso, robado un caballo de los establos del ejercito de Noda y una capa del uniforme real para poder hacedse pasar por un hombre y huir de la fortaleza donde habían sido llevadas.

Si "aventurera" le venia bien, aunque insensata tampoco le quedaba mal.

-Aun no puedo creer que vuestro plan diese frutos- comento Tomoyo recordando su huida- Si su majestad supiese que sois tan capaz seguramente nunca me hubiese enviado para protegeros- bromeo.

-Quizás- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa- La señora Nakuru siempre me decía que si no fuese porque mi apariencia es la de una señorita pensaría que era un muchacho más.

-Ciertamente tenia razón- dijo Tomoyo- Sois realmente hábil para huir.

-Años de practica- se limito a decir Sakura- Todas las noches solía escaparme por mi ventana para cabalgar por la pradera cercana a la casa solariega sin que nadie me molestase o me dijese que era impropio para una señorita de mi clase.- recordó Sakura con nostalgia.

Tomoyo reprimió una sonrisa.

Ella la comprendía demasiado bien pues incluso ella había tenido sus aventurillas y escapadas cuando no era más que una niña traviesa y vivaz.

Recordaba una ocasión en la cual se había vestido con las ropas de su hermanastro y había cabalgado sobre el caballo de este, un semental negro precioso pero demasiado carácter y por lo tanto peligroso para una niña inexperta. El resultado fue desastroso como era de imaginar, se disloco el hombro y estuvo en cama durante cinco semanas. Y el castigo que recibió por parte de su familia no fue menor; su madre le grito durante horas, recriminándole su estupidez y quejándose de la hija que le había tocado, su padrastro le había prohibido salir de su torre a menos que estuviese custodiada por tres fornidos guardias y su hermanastro le retiro la palabra durante un año entero. Aunque siendo sincera esto ultimo no le degusto tanto ya que nunca había llegado a apreciar a Kaoru quien siempre se había esforzado en recordarle a ella que no era mas que una huérfana de padre y que su posición en la familia era la de mera decoración. Que no tenía titulo ni honra y que su único punto bueno era su belleza, la cual también destetaba ya que sabía que él nunca podría tenerla.

Fue precisamente por ello, mejor dicho por él, que acepto la oferta del marques de Hirarizawa sin ni siquiera pensárselo. Ni siquiera le importo que su esposo fuese diez años mayor que ella o que en aquel entonces solo contara con doce años, no dudo y acepto llevar a cabo aquel matrimonio que estaba segura cerraría la boca de su detestable hermanastro. Y así fue.

Gracias al matrimonio con lord Eriol había obtenido un titulo, tierras y riquezas más sustanciosas que las de su padrastro y por tanto hermanastro.

Debía admitir que el temor y dolor que sintió durante las primeras noches junto al marques fueron mas que bien recibidas ya que con ello consiguió alejarse de su familia o mejor dicho de los hombres que habían dominado a su única familia, su madre, desde que su querido padre hubiese muerto en combate cuando ella no era mas que una niña.

Si definitivamente había valido la pena.

- Creo que estamos cerca de un asentamiento o tal vez una aldea- murmuro Sakura sacando a Tomoyo de sus recuerdos.- Mire el suelo, hay demasiadas pisadas.

Tomoyo se esforzó en despejar su mente de aquel odio que aun hoy en día seguía sintiendo por su supuesta familia e intento captar las huellas que Sakura le indicaba.

Pero fue inútil, ella solo distinguía tierra y matorrales aya donde mirase.

El sendero por el cual cabalgaba desde hacia horas no era lo suficientemente amplio como para que la luz de la luna llegara entre los claros de los árboles por lo que le era difícil distinguir algo mas aya del hocico del animal que montaban.

Sakura giro levemente su rostro hacia atrás. Era cierto que había distinguido varias huellas hacia un momento, al tomar una curva en el sendero que doblaba bruscamente a la izquierda, pero no estaba del todo segura de que sus esperanzas se cumpliesen y que al final de aquel camino sinuoso se encontrase una aldea.

Las huellas indicaban que podía ser cierto sin embargo solo había percibido un par de ellas, escasas y medio borrosas. Seguramente habían intentado bórralas. Y si ese era el caso la persona o personas causantes de ello no debían querer ser descubiertas, al igual que ellas, lo que le llevaba a dos posibles respuestas de la procedencia de esas huellas.

Uno era que perteneciesen a los soldados de aquel tirano y que estuviesen acechándolas a la espera de atacar. Y la segunda respuesta era que las huellas perteneciesen a algún fugitivo de la ley que al igual que ellas no deseaba ser descubierto.

Y en ambas soluciones el resultado, al ser descubiertas por el dueño de dichas huellas, seria desastroso.

-¿Qué haremos cuando lleguemos a una aldea?- inquirió Tomoyo algo temerosa.

Sakura volvió a fijar su mirada en el terreno que se extendía ante ella y forzó a sus ojos para ver lo que tenía adelante, pero el escaso boscaje que rodeaba el sendero era demasiado denso en aquel tramo como para que pudiese distinguir algo.

-Primero nos desharemos de esta capa y de la montura del caballo- murmuro entrecerrando los ojos.- Y después intentaremos cambiar el caballo por algo de dinero, no creo que nos resulte demasiado difícil. Es un buen ejemplar.

El caballo relincho como dándole la razón y aumento la velocidad.

-¿Y si no conseguimos deshacernos de él?- pregunto temerosa Tomoyo- ¿Y si alguien lo reconoce o nos exige saber a quien se lo hemos robado? No es algo común que dos mujeres posean un caballo como este y mucho mas extraño es que parezcan sirvientas y que deseen venderlo- razono la marquesa.

Sakura dejo escapar un gruñido para nada femenino que se mezclo con el rítmico ruido de los cascos del caballo al chocar contra el suelo de tierra.

La marquesa tenía razón. Nadie se aventuraría a compara un caballo de pura sangre a dos mujeres que aparentaban ser sirvientas, por mucho que dichas mujeres aseguraran que el animal era de su pertenencia.

-En ese caso tendremos que quedárnoslo- decidió tajante- Nos servirá para llegar al reino de Clow, donde podremos pedir cobijo y protección.

Tomoyo aferro con manos temblorosas la capa negra que las cubría con temor a que esta saliese volando y respondió.

-El viaje es demasiado largo para realizarlo a caballo.

-No hay otra alternativa- le reprocho Sakura- Es eso o hacerlo a pie.

Tomoyo reprimió un escalofrió y cerro los ojos apoyando su rostro contra la espalda de Sakura.

-Nunca debí salir de mi hogar- se quejo en apenas un susurro.

Sin embargo Sakura la escucho y tirando de las riendas del caballo para que aminorara la marcha comento.

-Ojala pudiese decir lo mismo marquesa- se quejo Sakura.

Tomoyo alzo su rostro contrariada por sus palabras y pregunto:

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Mi hogar fue destruido hace años marquesa, mi familia y mis recuerdos fueron con él. Ahora mismo no soy mas que una errante. Estos años su majestad me ha mantenido atada a la tierra y la señora Nakuru me ha aliviado mi dolor pero sin ellos…me temo que vuelvo a ser una don nadie.

Tomoyo abrió la boca para reprocharle e intentar convencerla de que aquello era mentira cuando el caballo para en seco su trote.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto.

-Veo un resplandor- contesto Saura con un hilo de voz- Hay luz un poco mas hacia delante.

Tomoyo alzo sus brazos despojándose así de la capa que la cubría. Se irguió cuan alta era, pues había permanecido encorvada bajo la capa para simular ser la parte trasera del soldado que representaban, y dirigió sus ojos azules hacia el frente.

Efectivamente no muy lejos de donde estaban ellas se podía distinguir un leve resplandor anaranjado.

Una hoguera sin duda.

-¿Crees que es seguro arriesgarse?- pregunto tras varios minutos en silencio contemplando hipnotizada aquel resplandor- Tal vez no sea lo que esperamos.

Sakura dejo caer las riendas y con un salto grácil bajo de la montura del caballo.

-Después de todo lo que he pasado marquesa cualquier activo de libertad es para mi una salvación- comento Sakura tendiéndole una mano.

Tomoyo contemplo unos minutos mas aquel resplandor decidiendo si era seguro sin embargo no pareció encontrar pega alguna lo suficientemente importante porque volvió su atención hacia Sakura y tomo su mano con gusto para que la ayudase a bajar de la montura. Una vez que los pies de Tomoyo tocaron el suelo Sakura se apresuro a desenganchar la montura del animal, dejando tan solo una manta de lana marrón que había utilizado bajo la montura.

-Esto amortiguara algo el golpe cuando reanudemos la marcha- dijo.

Tomoyo no opino nada y se limito a recoger la capa del suelo y a esconderla junto a la montura tras unos matorrales algo secos. Tras asegurarse de que estaban bien ocultas se volvió hacia Sakura a tiempo de ver como la muchacha subía a la grupa del caballo con gracia ayudándose de la crin del animal.

-¿Necesita ayuda marquesa?- pregunto acomodándose mejor sobre la escasa manta de lana.

-Gracias.- fue todo lo que Tomoyo dijo al alzar su mano y recoger su falda para que no le molestara.

Dio un salto y con algo de ayuda de Sakura se situó detrás de ella en la grupa.

-¿Dónde aprendisteis a montar así?- quiso saber Tomoyo cuando Sakura dio un leve tirón de la crin del caballo, emprendiendo así el camino al trote.

-Sinceramente no lo recuerdo- admitió con algo de tristeza-Lo cierto es que nunca he tenido dificultad para montar a pesar de que no recuerdo que nadie me enseñase a hacerlo antes.

-Asombroso- murmuro Tomoyo- Dejad que os diga que sois toda una amazona querida.

Sakura sintió como se ruborizaba y dejo escapar una sonrisa. Sin embargo esta no duro demasiado en su rostro ya que pronto pudo distinguir con más claridad aquella atrayente luz. Hizo girar ligeramente a la derecha al caballo y ante ella se descubrió un gran claro, bañado por la luz plateada de la luna.

En el centro, rodeando una fogata casi extinguida, había cinco caballos y con ellos sus correspondientes dueños. Quienes al escucharlas había tomado precauciones y permanecían en posición de ataque con las espadas desenvainadas, brillantes bajo la luz del fuego.

Esto último fue lo que avivo el temor de ambas jóvenes y hizo que fuesen conscientes del grabe error que habían cometido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El primero en escuchar el trote de un caballo había sido Usui, un soldado de unos cuarenta y tantos algo fondón y con cara de bonachón que no hacia justicia a su verdadera piedad. El había sido quien había despertado, con gran valor según la opinión de sus compañeros, al capitán Mizuki para infórmale de que posiblemente estarían en peligro.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Usui había acertado al asegurar que un caballo se aproximaba había fallado estrepitosamente al asegurar que corrían peligro pues el dicho caballo era montado nada mas y nada menos que por dos muchachas. Dos campesinas.

Aunque Touya no bajo por ello la guardia.

Ya había sufrido un escarmiento al confiar demasiado en una mujer y quedar expuesto ante ella, no se arriesgaría a exponerse ahora ante esas dos por muy jóvenes e inocentes que pareciesen. Por ello mismo detuvo con un ademán a Yamazaki cuando noto que este con una sonrisa divertida se disponía a recibir amablemente a las damas.

-Déjame a mí- le ordeno.

Yamazaki le miro con curiosidad pero no opino nada. El era quien mandaba, si deseaba desconfiar de aquellas dos chiquillas encantadoras allá él.

-Identificaos- ordeno sin alzar la voz pues el silencio se había hecho dueño del claro a la llegada de las dos jóvenes.

Ninguna de las dos jóvenes dijo nada, ni siquiera un quejido o una protesta por el osco recibimiento, ningún sonido salio de sus labios. Estaban atemorizadas y eso se podía notar a leguas.

Touya arrugo el entrecejo y avanzo dos pasos mas, acercándose a ellas pero sin bajar su espada.

-Identificaos- repitió esta vez más alto.

Sin embargo la respuesta fue la misma. Las dos jóvenes permanecían en silencio.

Touya avanzo otro paso y bajo levemente su espada, los ojos de la segunda mujer siguieron el recorrido del arma. Touya frunció aun más el ceño.

-Así que era eso, me temen- pensó- Si no os identificáis debo suponer que sois enemigos y por tanto puedo trataros como tales- dijo dibujando una pequeña sonrisa.

La primera en reaccionar fue la primera mujer, la que dirigía al caballo. Con lentitud soltó la crin del animal y alzo los brazos, en son de paz. No tardo demasiado hasta que su compañera se le uniese.

Touya dejo escapar una carcajada.

¿Qué se suponía que significaba aquello?

¿Un alto al fuego o una suplica?

-Y bien, sigo esperando. ¿Sois enemigos o aliados?- pregunto al fin al comprobar que ellas no pensaban hacer nada mas.

¿Acaso serian mudas?

¿Le habrían cortado la lengua?

En esta región, llena de bandidos traidores, era bastante común.

-Eso depende de que lado estéis vos mi señor- murmuro la segunda mujer, la que se situaba detrás.

Touya tuvo que dar otros dos pasos y situarse junto al animal para poner verle el rostro ya que ambas permanecían con el oculto, con la mirada cabizbaja.

Era morena, y llevaba el pelo recogido en una descuidada trenza. Sus ropas eran sencillas, pero cuidadas. Eran ropas de criadas sin duda.

-El lado en el cual luche no creo que sea de vuestro interés- gruño alzando su espada y posándola bajo el mentó de la joven obligándola a alzar la mirada- Así esta mejor- aseguro escudriñando su rostro de facciones suaves.

Tenía cejas finas y curvas, tez blanquecina y labios carmesí. Y sus ojos eran de un azul tan profundo que Touya creyó pensar al principio que eran negros.

Era condenadamente atractiva y eso no le paso inadvertido.

-Vuestros nombres- exigió.

-El vuestro primero señor- gruño una segunda voz, con cierto tono infantil.

Touya giro su rostro hacia la dueña de dicha voz y se topo con dos ojos totalmente distintos a los de hacia unos minutos. Estos eran claros y vivaces y no demostraban temor alguno, más bien arrojo y coraje. Eran dos grandes ojos del color de las esmeraldas, protegidos por un mar de pestañas castañas casi rubias.

Eran dos ojos demasiado pasionales, demasiado reconocibles y familiares…demasiado turbadores.

Sin ser conciente de ello Touya fue sumido en sus recuerdos y su mente se lleno de viejas visones, momentos de su infancia. De sus años de felicidad…

_-¿Por qué no quieres enseñarme hermanito?- quiso saber la pequeña cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho._

_Touya suspiro exasperado y siguió acomodando la montura de su caballo, haciendo oídos sordos._

_-Yo también deseo montar- grito la pequeña dando un fuerte puntapié con sus zapatos de raso azul._

_Algunos caballos relincharon asustados por el grito._

_-Ya te lo dije monstruo, eres demasiado pequeña. Seria peligroso- repitió cansado Touya subiendo a la montura de su caballo y agarrando las riendas de este- Pero puedes montar conmigo- añadió al ver que la pequeña iba a llorar._

_El rostro de la niña cambio radicalmente. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus labios se estiraron dando forma a una sonrisa sincera, sus ojos verdes brillaron ilusionados ante la nueva aventura que iba a vivir._

_-¿De verdad hermanito?- pregunto dando pequeños saltitos._

_-Por supuesto- dijo Touya alargando ambas manos y tomando a la pequeña.- Pero agarrate bien- le advirtió cuando estuvo sentada delante de el sobre la montura._

_-¡Si!_

_Touya sonrió disimuladamente y azuzo las riendas para emprender la marcha. La pequeña comenzó a reír, contenta de haber conseguido lo que deseaba._

_Touya, animado por la risa de su hermana menor azuzo aun mas las riendas aumentando el ritmo. La pequeña no se quejo y continúo riendo._

_No parecía preocuparle nada, ni el hecho de que su peinado se había desecho, ni que su vestido azul estuviese sucio y arrugado y mucho menos el hecho de que era demasiado pequeña para montar. Porque en aquel momento lo estaba haciendo y además con la persona a quien mas quería._

De vuelta a la realidad Touya se vio obligado a apartar la mirada del rostro de aquella muchacha para poder controlar sus propios temores. Aquellos diablos que en tan poco tiempo se habían instalado de nuevo en su mente causando estragos, al igual que años atrás.

-¿Mi nombre?- pregunto con rudeza alzando la mirada de nuevo, esta vez hacia la segunda joven. La de ojos azules- Tenéis osadía…y eso no me agrada.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos asustada.

Notaba la garganta seca y un picor insoportable en los ojos, señal inequívoca de que pronto comenzaría a llorar.

Pero lo peor era aquel tacto frió que presionaba su barbilla con arrogancia.

¡Aquella maldita espada!

-Tenéis suerte hoy estoy piadoso, decidme vuestro nombre y de donde venís y tal vez os perdone la vida- gruño Touya alzando unos centímetros la hoja de su espada y provocando un leve corte en la blanca piel de su victima.

Un pequeño sollozo salio apresurado de los temblorosos labios de Tomoyo, alarmando a Sakura y dándole la señal de actuar. De rendirse al fin.

-¡No señor! ¡Por piedad! Dejad a mi hermana- grito Sakura agarrando el brazo de Touya.

Había llegado la hora de representar su papel y en esta ocasión lo haría bien, no volvería a cometer el fallo de equivocarse pues en esta ocasión el precio a pagar seria mayor.

-¿Hermana?- repitió Touya volviendo su mirada hacia aquello ojos tan similares a los de sus pesadillas.

Si eran hermanas…si realmente lo era entonces esa muchacha no podía ser…

-¿En que estoy pensando? ella esta muerta. ¡Muerta!- se reprocho mentalmente- No volverá. No es ella, era mucho más mayor. No son la misma persona- se reprocho intentando así hacer entrar en razón a su mente y su corazón.

-Venimos de la aldea fronteriza con el reino de Noda- comenzó Sakura.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que era mejor decir la verdad, aunque un poco aderezada, así le seria mas fácil orientarse se aquel bárbaro con uniforme decidía interrogarla acerca del lugar.

-Fuimos enviadas allí para asistir al velatorio de un familiar-continuo- Pero a la llegada nos asaltaron unos bandidos y mataron a nuestra escolta…- a estas alturas algunas lagrimas ya habían escapado de sus ojos dándole mas realismo a su mentira a medias-…nos arrastraron con ellos e intentaron aprovecharse de nosotras, sin embargo conseguimos huir robándoles un caballo.- finalizo omitiendo el rescate del heredero de Noda.

Touya bajo su espada y con un movimiento rápido la clavo en el suelo de tierra.

La historia de aquella joven coincidía con la descripción de las chicas que habían sido raptadas a las puertas de Tai-Peg y eso le enfurecía. Y pensar que las había buscado durante días en aquellas tierras infectadas de bandidos y soldados enemigos para nada pues ellas habían conseguido huir por sus propios medios.

Sin embargo algo no cuadraba en su historia.

-¿Fuisteis vosotras quienes mataron a aquellos dos mercenarios?- pregunto Touya sin rodeos.

Quería dejarle claro a ambas que conocía aquella historia, que tenia detalles de cómo comenzó y termino y que por lo tanto no les seria fácil engañarlo.

Sakura apretó sus puños impotente.

Aquel mal nacido conocía los hechos y eso solo podía significar que pertenecía a la guardia del príncipe.

Habían sido capturadas de nuevo y debían apresurarse en huir.

-No, otros los mataron- murmuro Tomoyo entre sollozos justo en el mismo instante en el que Sakura volvía a agarrar la crin del caballo dispuesta a huir.- Nosotras no hicimos nada mi señor.

Touya miro a Tomoyo y después a Sakura y frunció el ceño a comprobar que la ultima tenia sujeta la crin de su caballo, preparada para huir si fuese preciso.

-¡Kentao, Fuujie! Bajad a las señoritas.- ordeno Touya empuñando su espada de nuevo y mirando amenazadoramente a Sakura- Las tomaremos como prisioneras.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos temerosa de lo que había provocado y sin importarle o ser conciente de lo que hacia se abalanzo hacia el cuerpo de Touya placándolo y cayendo sobre él al duro suelo de tierra.

-¡Por piedad señor, por favor no nos mate! ¡Por piedad! ¡Se lo contaremos todo pero por favor no nos haga daño!- le suplico enterrando su rostro contra el pecho de Touya y empapando su camisa blanca.

-¡Yamazaki!- llamo- Llévatela.

-¡No! ¡Por piedad mi señor!- grito Tomoyo aforrándose aun mas a él- No somos peligrosas. Lo que mi hermana contó es cierto, simplemente estábamos asustadas. ¡Por favor hablare!

Touya la aparto de un empujón y ayudándose de uno de los soldados que había llamado antes se incorporo.

Una vez de pie dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo en el cual aun permanecía tendida aquella joven temblorosa. Su compañera ya había sido bajada del animal y atada, y era llevada en ese momento hacia la fogata con algo de dificultad.

-¿Estáis bien capitán Mizuki?- pregunto el soldado que le había ayudado a incorporarse.

-Perfectamente- gruño Touya- Id y ayudad a Fuujie, parece que tiene dificultades con esa arpía de ojos verdes- ordeno sacudiéndose el polvo de las mangas de su chaqueta.

-Si señor.

Touya espero a que el soldado estuviese lejos, junto a su compañero, para inclinarse sobre el cuerpo indefenso de Tomoyo.

Yamazaki que había envainado de nuevo su espada y estaba intentando llevar el caballo negro junto a los otros no pudo evitar escuchar lo el capitán Mizuki le susurraba a la joven que había osado atacarlo; y no pudo mas que sorprenderse ante sus palabras.

-Hablad, pues. Y espero que esta vez sea todo verdad si no vuestra compañera pagara con su cuerpo cada una de las mentiras que vos digáis mi lady- dijo Touya tranquilamente pero sin retirar sus ojos negros de los azules de ella que se mostraban sorprendidos ante el tono en el cual le había hablado- Primera pregunta, ¿Quiénes sois? Y no intentéis convencerme de que sois hermanas porque no sois estupido- le advirtió.

Tomoyo bajo la mirada algo turbada.

Ella solamente había querido salvar a Sakura, intentar distraer a aquel hombre para que así ella consiguiese huir. Sin embargo todo se había complicado.

-Mi nombre es Tomoyo y la joven que vos habéis ordenado atar y amordazar es mi hermana- mintió- Hermanastra- aclaro rápidamente al alzar la mirada y toparse con el rostro fruncido de Touya- Mi madre se caso con su padre cuando ella no era mas que un bebe, siempre nos hemos considerado hermanas.

Touya aflojo un poco su expresión sin embargo no cedió y volvió a preguntar:

-¿Por tanto ella es?

-Mi hermanastra- repitió Tomoyo un poco contrariada por la pregunta pues pensaba que había quedado claro.

-Su nombre- protesto.

-Sakura- contesto automáticamente Tomoyo sin saber los estragos que su simple palabra había provocado en la mente de su captor.

-Sakura- repitió Touya en apenas un murmullo- ¿Cuantos años tiene?- pregunto rápidamente agarrando a Tomoyo por los hombros y acercándola a el- Es decir, ambas- se corrigió cuando vio como el terror se dibujaba en el rostro de porcelana de ella.

-Ella es menor, costa con quince años- se aventuro a contestar en apenas un murmullo.

Lo cierto era que no sabia cuantos años tenia la protegida de su majestad Keroberos pues incluso la misma joven la desconocía, sin embargo su apariencia era la de una joven de quince años por lo que Tomoyo supuso que así seria- Yo soy mayor, costo con diecinueve.

-¿Quince? No, no puede ser…ella tendría ahora diecisiete- se recordó mentalmente-No es ella- murmuro soltando su agarre y dejando caer a Tomoyo- ¿Qué hacíais en la aldea de Tai- Peg?

Tomoyo bajo de nuevo la mirada segura de no ser capaz de mentirle si le miraba a los ojos. Sin embargo Touya pareció pensar lo mismo que ella ya que con una mano alzo su barbilla bruscamente manteniendo el contacto visual.

-Llegamos de paso- admitió- Teníamos previsto partir a la mañana siguiente sin embargo esos bandidos nos sorprendieron a las puertas de la aldea.

-¿A dónde os dirigíais?- quiso saber Touya.

-Al reino de Clow- susurro Tomoyo desviando la mirada.

Touya arrugo su entrecejo.

¿Qué hacían en Tai- Peng si se dirigían al reino de Clow? Fuese sido más fácil y menos peligroso acortar por el reino de Kowloon, atravesándolo.

-¿Por qué os dirigíais al reino de Clow?- pregunto tras varios minutos.

-No puedo contestaros a eso- susurro Tomoyo.

Esa respuesta no le gusto a Touya y así se lo hizo saber apretando su barbilla y alzándola hasta que su rostro quedo a escasos centímetros del suyo.

-¿Por qué os dirigíais al reino de Clow?- repitió.

-No puedo contestaros, es algo privado. Nada que pueda molestaros os lo aseguro- dijo Tomoyo intentando liberarse de su agarre arañando su mano.

Touya no se lo permitió y incorporándose todo lo alto que era arrastro con el a Tomoyo, la cual quedo suspendida en el aire sujeta solamente por aquella mano de acero que se cerraba en trono a su rostro.

-Tened cuidado con las palabras que empleáis ante mi jovencita pues podría mandaros matar tanto aquí como en vuestro reino. Soy el duque de Mizuki y capitán de las tropas de su majestad el rey Shaoran, soberano del reino de Kowloon.

Frunció un poco mas el ceño al comprobar que el rostro de Tomoyo se estaba tornando de un tono azulado y la bajo. Permitiendo que sus pies tocasen suelo firme de nuevo.

-Y ahora que ha quedado claro que estáis ante alguien muy superior a vos os repetiré la pregunta, ¿Por qué os dirigíais al reino de Clow?

Tomoyo apretó los labios y giro su rostro, negándose a contestar.

No le importaba que aquel individuo fuese un lord y mucho menos el capitán de las tropas reales, ella también pertenecía a la nobleza por lo tanto también se merecía respeto. Y por encima de todo no traicionaría la confianza de su majestad Keroberos por muy persuasivo que llegase a ser este supuesto duque.

Sin embargo muy en el fondo sabia que debía contestar, por el su bien y el de Sakura, y el único modo de dar una respuesta satisfactoria era mintiendo.

-Nuestra familia a caído en desgracia…

-Mentís- aseguro Touya sorprendiendo a Tomoyo- Os advertí que no lo toleraría…

-Es cierto, es la verdad- se apresuro a decir Tomoyo- Las deudas de nuestro padre ya no podían ser zanjadas y el resolvió vendernos a ambas para así conseguir el dinero.- relato desviando levemente su mirad temerosa de que leyese en sus ojos que se burlaba de él- Los hombres que nos acompañaban eran lacayos de nuestro nuevo señor y eran los encargados de llevarnos ante él. Sin embargo murieron y nosotras no tenemos información acerca de la identidad de nuestro señor.

-Por lo tanto intentáis hacerme creer que sois damas de compañía- dijo Touya muy seguro de sus palabras.- ¿Lo sois acaso?

Tomoyo no contesto.

Estaba sorprendida. ¿Cómo podía el llegar a tal conclusión?

Ella nunca se rebajaría a tal oficio por muy desesperada que estuviese, aunque claro eso el no lo sabia.

-Os equivocáis al suponer eso mi señor, fuimos compradas con el fin de ejercer de criadas no de rameras- dijo Tomoyo frunciendo el ceño por primera vez.- Somos pobres pero respetables.

-En ese caso, mis disculpas jovencita.

-Gracias- fue todo lo que ella dijo.

Había conseguido meterse tanto en el papel que incluso ya podía mirarle a los ojos sin arrepentimiento

Comenzaba a acostumbrase a mentir.

Quizás la influencia de la joven Sakura ya había hecho mella en ella

-Bien eso es todo, por ahora.-le advirtió soltando su barbilla-ahora me acompañara y permanecerá tranquila sin ocasionar problemas. ¿De acuerdo?- le dijo agarrándola de un brazo y tirando de ella en dirección a la gran hoguera que había sido revivida con algo de leña- Las llevaremos al castillo y una vez allí corrobore sus palabras, que espero sean ciertas.

-Lo son mi lord, se lo juro- mintió Tomoyo.

Yamazaki contemplo en silencio como el capitán Mizuki se retiraba hacia el centro del campamento arrastrando con el a aquella joven que había resultado ser una criatura con muy mala suerte en esta vida.

Le había sorprendido que el capitán interrogase a la joven de aquel modo y mucho mas el había sorprendido su reacción ante las palabras de ella. El duque había actuado de manera ansiosa al querer saber la identidad de ambas jóvenes y eso era poco común en el.

Era por eso que Yamazaki sospechaba que algo le sucedía a su superior, algo relacionado con una de esas jóvenes.

Y estaba dispuesto a averiguar que era.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La puerta de la habitación se cerró sin ruido pero sí dejando cierta tensión en el ambiente.

Shaoran Li, soberano de Kowloon, se recostó en la mullida butaca, situada frente a la majestuosa chimenea de mármol blanco, mientras contemplaba las llamas jugar entre los gruesos troncos de madera. Estaba profundamente disgustado. La situación se había tornado absurdamente enmarañada.

Lo que tendría que haber sido un simple avance se había convertido de la noche a la mañana en una amenaza. Es más, una amenaza contra el reino.

Hacia varios meses que había sido informado, por medio de una fuente fiable, de que el traidor que se hacia llamar a si mismo rey de Noda había proclamado el fin de su tregua. Había sido esa noticia la que la llevo a tomar la rápida decisión de mandar un grupo de diez hombre, sus mejores hombres, con la esperanza de que estos le entregasen al rey una carta en al cual se ofrecía a considerar sus ofertas en el caso de que les diera opciones.

Pero sin embargo se había equivocado al actuar.

Es mas no se equivocaba al asegurar que todo había empeorado.

Porque aquel bastardo había osado retarlo y había mandado una misiva urgente al mismo palacio cuatro días después de la marcha de su tropa, en ella le informaba de la muerte de cuatro de sus hombre y le advertía que mataría al resto si no ordenaba su retirada.

¡El muy canalla pretendía darle ordenes!

Sin embargo se había visto en la necesidad de hacerlo que el pedía pues no podía arriesgarse ha perder a sus mas preciados guerreros.

Y mucho menos ahora que la guerra era inminente, porque era plenamente consciente de que no pararían hasta ver su reino sumido en la desgracia y la destrucción, igual que ocurrió con el reino de Noda antes de que caer en sus manos.

Debía encontrar una solución.

Ya había perdido suficientes vidas por culpa de su ineptitud, no permitiría que la suma aumentase. Tendría que encontrar el modo de acabar con aquella sanguinaria guerra y debía hacerlo antes de que llegase a sus fronteras.

La puerta de la habitación se volvió ha abrir, dejando ver a un anciano sirviente.

-Su alteza, el consejo reclama su presencia.- Informo mientras cerraba sigilosamente la puerta tras el.- ¿Debo excusarlo de nuevo?-

-No –contesto el monarca sin apartar sus ojos castaños del fuego- No es necesario Wei.

-Como deseéis su alteza- dijo el anciano inclinando levemente y abandonando la estancia, dejando de nuevo solo al monarca.

-Debo encontrar una solución.- susurro.- ¿Pero cual? ¿Vos que haríais padre?- pregunto alzando la mirada y topándose con un tapiz ricamente elaborado.

En el se representaba una batalla y en el centro, sobre un pequeño montículo de cuerpos mutilados que representaban al enemigo, se erguía la imponente figura de Hien Li antiguo soberano de Kowloon.

-Si vos estuvierais vivo la situación seria distinta.- se quejo- Yue no mantendrá el tratado de paz conmigo, me lo hizo saber a su manera- gruño- sin embargo ¿que puedo hacer para hacerle entrar en razón? Nuestro reino no es lo suficientemente rico, las guerras anteriores lo dejaron muy deteriorado. Y Noda consta con el apoyo de los demás reinos pues aun están bajo contrato de alianza al igual que nosotros hace algunos años. El único reino que nos puede ayudar pues esta en la misma situación que nosotros es el de Clow sin embargo el rey Keroberos no cederá.- razono- Aun se siente ofendido porque rechace a su hermana como esposa.- Shaoran se revolvió el cabello con ambas manos intentando aclarar sus ideas- Ese maldito crió es demasiado orgulloso, con tan solo dieciséis años no podía pretender ejercer sobre mi algún tipo de presión para que aceptara a su hermana. ¡Era ridículo!

Shaoran alzo de nuevo la mirada y dejando escapar un suspiro dijo derrotado.

-Sin embargo si el único medio de obtener su ayuda, y una alianza de paz para combatir juntos contra Noda, es tomando como esposa a su hermana me temo que no tengo más opciones- se quejo- Tomare como reina a la princesa.

**¡Tada¡ **

**Aquí estoy de nuevo, para variar tarde, pero con un capitulo así que espero que no se enfaden mucho.**

**Como ven por fin se acabo la huida de Tomoyo y Sakura, o eso parece, y por fin a salido Shaoran aunque el pobre tiene un buen lió entre manos.**

**Ahora es hora de las aclaraciones. Antes de acabar el capitulo 5 sufrí un pequeño accidente subiendo el capitulo 4 y borre todos los capítulos que llevaba hechos por lo que tuve que volver a subirlos todos y por lo tanto estuve leyéndolos para asegurarme que no tenían nada que quería cambiar (ya que tenia la oportunidad) y me di cuenta de que hay un pequeño (gran) lió con los años de los protagonistas así que aquí va la aclaración:**

**Touya: 26 años**

**Yamazaki: 24 años**

**Shaoran: 24 años**

**Keroberos: 20 años**

**Tomoyo: 19 años**

**Sakura: 15 años ( según todos pero realmente tiene 17)**

**Mei-Ling: 7 años**

**Yue: 46 años**

**Yukito: 32 años**

**Bien aclarado todo.**

**Ahora os pido paciencia para mis demás historias que seguramente tardare en actualizar.**

**Se despide la autora, ósea yo.**


End file.
